The Best Reactsverse Crossover!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: An accident involving magical shenanigans and dark rituals sends the worlds of Ylisse and Remnant together, causing our two dysfunctional casts to meet in what shall be a somewhat underwhelming crossover! Story Crossover: Lucina Reacts x Weiss Reacts. RWBY/FE. Rated T for shenanigans. Reactsverse. Chapter 8: "Oh, wonderful." NOW FINISHED.
1. The Day the Door was Opened

**The Day The Door Was Opened**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the Reactsverse's crappy version of huge crossovers like Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Super Robot Wars and Annihilation, the long-awaited (and probably disappointing, we all know how hyping up stuff tends to end up like) crossover between Weiss Reacts and Lucina Reacts! For anyone who did NOT read the author's notes warning you this would be uploaded as a separate story, I don't apologise, but you were indeed warned. *disapproving look***

 **Let's get on with the story, now that my disapproval has been demonstrated preemptively.  
DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a Huntress who was more idol singer-based than Weiss.**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise Maids and Butlers would've been in Awakening. (Lissa in a maid costume? Yes.)**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Professor Faust's Office, Beacon Academy_

"Ia ia...ghgnh sktla ia ia..." Gretchen Faust chanted, her hands outstretched over a circle of candle wax, Dust and Dust-knows-what, trailed onto the floor of her office, lined with burning candles. Her small office was bare- only a small desk with a computer and a pen holder, next to a nameplate labelled 'Doctor Gretchen Faust'. A tall oaken door was to the right of the desk, leading to a staircase leading to where she really kept her supplies- essence of shoggoth, eye of newt and other unholy materials, the names of which were only spoken of in dark corners and forgotten languages spoken only in reverence to dead gods.

Within the circle, an array of symbols and runes long forgotten by most living scholars were arranged in a strange pattern- to the untrained eye, it would seem the symbols were scattered haphazardly. Faust, however, knew what she had created, and she alone still knew what these meant.

"Gretchen, you know that I find you incomprehensible at the best of times." Glynda uttered, leaning on a wall with her arms crossed, adjusting her small cape. "However, I must ask some things of you."

"Ask away." The witch did not turn to face her coworker, as she continued muttering under her breath in that ancient tongue.

"...firstly, what are you doing, and secondly, why am _I_ here? I have very... _important_ matters to discuss with Ozpin!" Glynda snapped, adjusting her glasses.

Faust did not respond for a moment, continuing to chant. When she spoke to Glynda again, she was speaking in a harsh whisper.

"I...am attempting to open a hole in the fragile fabric of the reality we live in, to invoke the darkest spirits from the depths of the Nine Hells. My purpose is thus- to attain advice on how to...ahh... _communicate_ with certain beings.

And you are here to ensure that if this ritual fails, I have someone to help me banish them back to the pits."

Glynda looked at her incredulously. "So you are asking me to watch you get dating advice from hellish beings, in order for you to date who amounts to the real life _Slender Man_ , and you did this because I'm supposed to help you kick back the inevitable demons when it goes wrong?"  
"Exactly." Faust nodded without turning to her again, adjusting her glasses with one hand. "Do not worry, this is quite safe. I estimated an almost zero chance of anything happening.

And no, this is not for _dating_ advice. I merely wish to procure...information, on how to...attract the attentions of certain beings." The witch blushed slightly as she explained.

The other instructor in the room merely shook her head. "Just get on with it. I would rather not be in here for longer than necessary! Just...d-do the ritual already, Faust, we don't have all d-day..."

Faust obliged, returning to her chanting over the circle. Glynda could feel the hairs on her back raise.

Something was going to go wrong. She could feel it.

...

 _Meanwhile, in another reality..._

 _Miriel's House, Northern Ylisstol_

"Yes...the last preparations are done." Miriel stated calmly, adjusting her glasses as she stared at the scientific apparatus she had prepared, pointed at the wall of her basement. "Thank you, Ricken."  
The younger sage nodded, tipping his hat respectfully. "N-No problem, Miss M-Miriel...j-just here to help..."

Laurent was calmly watching the proceedings, taking his own notes.

The apparatus was a dimensional focus- a device she had named herself, having created it based on the magic around the Outrealm Gate and her mother's notes. It was rather simple- a small box of clockwork gears linked to a small stilt upon which a white, translucent crystal was set, pointing towards the wall, and another stilt mounted to allow for a power source directed at it.

"The power source my original plans called for were a focused, constant burst of energy being sent into the crystal somehow. Reflet tells me one potential source would be something called a 'laser', but in the absence of such...I have been unable to power the dimensional focus without resorting to powerful magic, such as a portion of the Book of Naga, which did not last long in my last incursion." Miriel explained to the other two sages present. "However...yesterday, I was provided with a power source."

Laurent raised an eyebrow. "Mother? What power source?"

Miriel raised an intricate golden pendant, an azure gem inset within it, pulsing gently and the colour recalling the coolness of a spring of calm water, in her hand, showing it to her compatriots before mounting it on the other stilt so that the azure gem was facing the white crystal.

"This strange pendant; Morgan arrived last night, leaving us this. The magic within it is powerful, unusually so." The older sage exposited, gesturing to the pendant. "I have come to theorise that it has something to do with the manipulation of water, but, used correctly, it may serve to power my dimensional focus.

The magic within it can be coaxed out, if only for a short duration, using a brief infusion of powerful shocks, such as one from a Mjolnir tome."

Miriel produced the said tome from her robes, causing Ricken to stare at it.  
"H-how did you get it, Miss Miriel? I t-thought that was Robin's!"  
"I procured it for the purposes of this experiment." The older sage admitted. "If my hypothesis is correct, the shock from this tome should push the magic out of the pendant long enough to shunt some into the focus.

The dimensional energy around this pendant should also tear a hole in reality leading directly to the world where this pendant originates from."

"...essentially bypassing an Outrealm Gate." Laurent finished for his mother, nodding. "...and thus creating almost instant dimensional travel with much smaller holes than the Gate."

Miriel had a hint of a satisfied smile on her face as she tipped her hat. "Just so."

"But wait...what if it goes wrong?" Ricken inquired, concerned. "Won't that blow us up?"  
The older sage shook her head. "I have taken precautions to limit the damage to that particular wall. The only potential damage will be from a partial cave in if that wall is to be destroyed by the experiment.

If I succeed, I will firstly return this pendant, and then ask if I can find who constructed such powerful magic. If I fail, then it shall be back to the planning board with me."

Laurent frowned. "Mother, would it not be more prudent to try with a less powerful source of magic?"  
"This is the least powerful source I can find that can power a protracted use of the apparatus." Miriel responded, before opening the Mjolnir tome and placing a hand on the pendant. "Both of you, away from the wall. We are about to experience what could be the greatest discovery since the creation of fire-upon-water."

Ricken gulped, standing by Laurent. "...I...have a little...a...no, a lot of worries about this. Is this safe, Miss Miriel? W-will you be safe?"  
"I have done similar experiments." The older sage waved him off, before muttering quietly from the tome in her hand.

A brief flash of lightning issued from her hand and the smell of ozone filled the air, as the pendant flickered with blue light. A stream of azure issued from the gem suddenly, streaming into the white crystal focus, which began filling with the blue light.

Miriel adjusted her glasses once more. "It seems my hypothesis worked."  
"...y-you sure it worked? Nothing looks like it's happening." Ricken inquired half-worriedly, half-curiously.

"Trust me, Ricken. My calculations have yet to fail me." The older sage responded, watching the focus fill with the light.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

"G's pa do irae." Faust finished chanting, sweeping her hands grandly over the circle beneath her.

The candles went out, snuffing out what little light remained in the office except for a small line of light poking out behind the dark curtains. Glynda nearly jumped.

"Gretchen?"

Faust adjusted her glasses once more. "The ritual is complete. It worked."

"...what's going to happen now?" The other instructor asked, her right hand fingering her riding crop worriedly.

Faust chuckled to herself insanely, shaking her head.

"...shortly, a portal shall be opened into the deepest, darkest depths of the Nine Hells, and at last...at last I shall be able to take the council I need." The witch explained, giggling. "Is it not great?"  
"...is it too late to stop?" Glynda remarked.

She did not like this situation, not one bit.

...

 _Ylisstol_

The focus filled with brilliant, azure light, a point of light gathering at one end of the crystal. Miriel quickly jotted down her findings, frowning.

"The focus seems to be rapidly filling up with magic. This process seems to be faster than I had originally hoped." The older sage stated, a tone of excitement in her voice.

Ricken looked concerned. "M-Miss Miriel...a-are you sure this is what's supposed to be happening?"

Miriel looked to him calmly. "Put aside your fears, Ricken. You have nothing to fear. Yet."

"...t-that's what I'm worried about..."

Laurent kept his eye firmly on the wall, watching the focus gain more energy.

...

Finally, Faust could see it. A small orb of darkness had issued from the wall opposite her, causing Glynda to whip out her riding crop.

"Is that supposed to happen?"  
"Just a little." Faust explained, smiling. "The portal is opening!"  
...

Miriel looked up from her notebook, watching a beam issue from the focus and shooting towards the wall, causing a small pool of azure light to start expanding from the area of contact.

"The portal is opening." The older sage explained, cracking her knuckles. "It looks as if our experiment will be vindicated."

...

The glob of darkness expanded on the wall, creating a flat pool of sheer blackness on the surface. Glynda readied her riding crop. "How much longer?"  
"The portal will open now! We cannot turn back." Faust declared. "Aha. Haha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"...that is not reassuring!" Glynda snapped, trying to resist the urge to point her weapon at the portal, as it began bubbling...

...

The pool of azure light expanded, and the room was filled with a blue glow emanating from the emerging portal. Miriel slowly raised her tome.

"Gentlemen..." The older sage began, gesturing to the portal. "...it seems...we may have discovered a faster means of dimensional travel than the Outrealm Gate that we may deploy anywhere and anytime it is required."

The portal began flickering, a pool of darker azure welling from the center. Ricken could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise in trepidation for whatever was on the other side of that portal...

* * *

These portals were linked to completely different places in the multiverse, places which were not normally linked to each other, being created by almost completely different methods. Allowing for normal circumstances, the two were not destined to link with each other.

Somewhere in the multiverse, however, something _clicked_. Everything went wrong.

The portals that were not meant to link to each other suddenly snapped to link towards each other.

This, of course, had its own consequences. That, in this case, coming in the case of a very powerful shockwave coming from the portals themselves, knocking the occupants of both rooms aside and filling the portal area with smoke. The shockwave could be felt for a mile around, having created a powerful tremor as a result.

It was a tremor that could be felt in both worlds.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

Weiss calmly read a book, sighing to herself as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate. The cup itself had writing on it- crude, hasty writing in marker saying 'Number One Girlfriend'. It was a gift from Ruby, who had given it to her on a whim.

It was a terrible cup, but the heiress appreciated it all the same. It was the thought that counted, after all.

She smiled briefly as she read the text on the cup, sipping the drink within it, before-

"What the..." The heiress was suddenly shaken by a fierce tremor, shaking everything within RWBY dorm. Two books fell off their shelves, landing with a clap onto the desk below, and one hit Blake in the foot, waking the catgirl from her nap.

"Ow!" Blake cried out, staring at Weiss. "What do you want?"  
"It wasn't me!" The heiress cried, shaking. "T-there's an earthquake!"

Ruby suddenly awoke, looking up. "Earthquake?!"  
"Everything is shaking!" Weiss yelped. "Quickly, get down and get under something!"  
Yang looked up, looking very concerned. "Crap! Everyone, get under something-"  
Blake shook her head. "That's not an earthquake."  
"Impossible! Then what made everything shake?!" Weiss inquired, panicking slightly. "Is this an antic of some sort?"  
Yang shook her head to deny the accusation. "Ren said it was a day off for us today. No antics."

The reaper poked her head down from her bed. "Then what just happened? Why did everything shake? Weiss, are you alright?"  
"...yes. I think I'm fine." The heiress sighed, regaining her composure, placing a hand on her chest. "What do you think that was?"  
"An explosion." Blake explained, her ears twitching as she looked around in the air. "...I think I know where it could've come from, too; it came from the direction of the staff rooms."

Yang sprung from her bed, immediately grabbing Ember Celica and mounting her gauntlets, cocking them and swiftly replacing the Dust cartridges with fresh ones. "We'd better check it out. Even if it's just an experiment, an explosion over there that's not from an antic might not be a good thing."

Weiss nodded in agreement, looking to the brawler. "You have a point, Xiao Long. Let's check that out."

The heiress grabbed Myrtenaster- hanging in its scabbard from a hook behind the dorm door- and slotted it at her usual place on her waist, but not before slotting it out and reloading a fresh load of Dust cartridges into her rapier. Her other teammates grabbed their weapons from various hiding places.

Ruby frowned. "What do you think that could've been?"  
Blake sighed, tapping her chin as she wrapped the ribbon of Gambol Shroud around her waist. "It's probably nothing, but...still, an explosion of that power is usually caused by a bomb of some sort, or by mecha. If there's an attack on Beacon, we should get there quickly and try to save the teachers."  
"I hope it isn't an attack." Weiss stated, before Jaune popped into the dorm by opening the door, looking around.

"Did you guys feel that?" The knight inquired. "Was that an earthquake?"  
The catgirl shook her head. "We think it was an explosion from the staff dorms. We were going to check it out. You coming with us?"  
"Yeah." Jaune nodded, patting Crocea Mors at his side. "My team's checking on everyone else, seeing if anyone got hurt. They said I should go ahead and see what's going on."

Ruby smiled.

"It's settled. The five of us will head down to the staff dorms and see what's going on!"

* * *

 _Ylisstol Palace_

Lucina was sparring in the training room with her daughter Morgan using training sabres. The Parallel Falchion hung from her waist, while a silver sword hung from Morgan's.

"Like I said, Morgan, you have to work on your footwork." Lucina cautioned her, calmly stepping back to allow Morgan to regain her composure. The tactician whined, pouting.

"Mother, you're far better at swordplay than I am, that's not fair!"

Lucina sighed, shaking her head. "You'll never get better if you don't watch yourself. Even if we're at peace, you still need to work on your-"

A tremor suddenly shook the palace, nearly sending the tactician stumbling and dropping her sabre. Lucina, the more practiced warrior, was able to maintain her balance, catching her daughter and hugging her to her chest.

"Gah! Thanks, Mother..." Morgan cried out, looking up at the princess. "What the...was that an earthquake?"

Lucina looked around, watching to see any signs of the building shattering from the pressure of the earthquake. "...no...no, if it's an earthquake, it's not a strong one."

Robin burst into the room, looking worried and breathing heavily. "Lucina! Morgan! What's going on?! Are you two okay?!"

The princess sighed in relief. "Thankfully. Do you know what's going on?"  
"I haven't a clue." The grandmaster admitted, strolling over to hug his girlfriend and daughter. "I was thinking of going to find out what's going on, but thank Naga you two are alright."

Reflet and Todd poked their heads in, looking at the three hugging. Reflet frowned.

"Hey, I'd hate to interrupt the family reunion, but I think I know where the tremor came from." The grandmistress announced. Lucina looked over at her, curious.

"You do?"  
"It came from the north." Todd added. Robin thought carefully; it didn't take long for realisation to hit.  
"Miriel's house."

Reflet nodded in agreement. "Got it in one. I think Miriel did something stupid."

"...what could she have possibly done?" The princess inquired, confused. "What's going-you know, I don't really want to know. Let's just go and figure out what she did this time.

Robin, does anyone else know?"

"Chrom is checking on your mother now. I had Kellam go out to see if Cordelia and anyone else is fine." The grandmaster reassured her, before producing his Thoron tome. "Let's go. I'm afraid of what Miriel just did..."

Reflet patted her forged Brave Sword, Deus Xiphos, while Todd slung his Forseti tome into his robe.

"Just in case Miriel summoned demonic monsters beyond the veil. Y'know, like Cthulhu, Nyarlathothep...or Deadpool." Reflet explained, smiling brightly. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

Weiss and the others finally arrived at the staff offices, where Cinder was standing around, her arms crossed. She gazed over at them, tilting her head.

"Ah. You five." The pyromancer stated, sounding relieved. "Well, I can trust you."  
Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
"Professor Faust did... _something_." Cinder explained. "I'm not sure what, and Ozpin told me to wait for Oobleck and Port to get back here so I can investigate.

You five are pretty competent, however. I should know, I taught you. So, can you five check what's going on and report back to me?"  
Jaune was taken aback. "We're acting as scouts?!"  
"Relax, Jaune. You're not going into enemy territory. If it's bad, you can fall right back." Cinder reassured him. "And you're my students, you're not exactly going to get jumped easily by a bunch of monsters.

Get back to me with what you can see, alright?"

Weiss closed her eyes, sighing. "So we're to be the vanguard into the room of possibly the most insane teacher in the school. Wonderful."

Ruby smiled. "Well, maybe it'll be fun."  
"It's Professor Faust. At this point, I've learned to assume whatever _she_ does is far more insane than the combined efforts of Blake and the Antic Order." The heiress remarked, before drawing Myrtenaster.

"Come on, let's figure out what's going on."

...

 _Miriel's House, Ylisstol_

Lucina and the others gathered in front of the house. Reflet flinched, realising smoke was issuing from the door.

"There really was an explosion..." Reflet muttered, her grip on her sword tightening.

Lucina grasped the Parallel Falchion's hilt, drawing it. "What the-Miriel! _Miriel_! Is she alright?"

Robin pushed the door open, seeing the smoke trail issuing from a door that was somewhat ajar, leading to the basement.

"They're in the basement." The grandmaster stated, as Todd, Morgan and Reflet moved up behind him.

The princess slowly pushed inside, looking around carefully. "I don't like the look of this. We have to make sure Miriel and whoever else is in here's alright. Todd, you know how to use staves?"

"...yeah. Why, Morgan doesn't?"  
The female tactician frowned. "I'm terrible with them. You have a spare?"  
"I have a Heal staff. Does that count?"

Lucina nodded, moving up against the basement door. "Be ready to heal injuries."

Slowly, the princess pushed the door open.

...

 _Beacon Academy_

Team RWBY and Jaune made their way into Professor Faust's office, opening it. Weiss was the first in, surveying the damage.

"What in the name of..." The heiress looked around, inhaling sharply.

On the floor was a destroyed circle of candle wax and Dust-knows-what else, with several half-melted candles smoking. On the wall to Weiss' right, she could see Professors Faust and Goodwitch, pulling themselves up from the floor. They both looked dazed, implying a strong impact onto the wall behind them.

What was most interesting, however, was the left wall, where a large, gaping _hole_ had been blasted, smoke emanating from the massive gap.

Weiss' eyes darted towards the professors. "What happened?"  
"Crap..." Jaune stepped in, surveying the damage himself. "This...it looks like a storm passed through here!"

"We...attempted to open communications...but it seems something went badly wrong." The witch explained. "...that portal...we don't know where it leads."

...

 _Miriel's House_

"I am not sure where the portal leads." Miriel stated, staring intently at Lucina. The other four were busy surveying the large gaping hole in the wall, with Todd attending to Ricken and Laurent's rather minor scrapes.

Lucina sighed. "As expected, your experiments opened a portal to Naga-knows-where again. Robin?"  
"I can't see a thing through that smoke." The grandmaster stated. "Whatever's in there, we should be ready to meet it when it comes out.

Reflet blinked, before raising a finger. "Oh...I think I know where this is going. I've seen this plot many a time before."

...

"...I think I know what might be going on here." Yang explained, holding a finger up. "Guys, guys. We might be...slightly overreacting."

Ruby and Weiss both had their weapons pointed at the portal- Weiss with her Myrtenaster, and Ruby with Crescent Rose in gun form, the scythe's blade planted firmly into the ground to support the recoil. Jaune and Blake had their weapons in their hands, ready to attack whatever came out.

Yang sighed, cocking Ember Celica. "...just...don't fire too early. I think this isn't a bad thing."  
"I'd be inclined to trust you if it wasn't Professor Faust's doing." Weiss shot back, looking irritated. "Ruby, are you going to cover me? I'm going to hit whatever comes out of that portal."

"Aye, aye, captain!" The reaper responded affirmatively, before aiming Crescent Rose at the gap.

...

Lucina clasped the Parallel Falchion in her hands, staring directly at the portal. "Alright. Robin, Todd, cover me."

Reflet merely giggled. "Oh, hohohoh...this ought to be fun."  
Robin stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh...nothing, nothing. Just get ready." The grandmistress waved him off."

Robin turned to the princess. "Lucina."  
"Yes?"  
"...be careful." The grandmaster warned. "We don't know what will come out of that portal."

"...understood. I'll be just fine, don't worry." She responded, smiling reassuringly at her boyfriend. "Just give me cover."

Robin opened his Thoron tome, a bolt of lightning sparking in his hand.

...

Weiss inhaled deeply, her gaze intent on the portal. A glyph spawned underneath her feet, and the heiress slid towards the portal.

...

Lucina hefted the sword in her hand, rolling her head on her neck. With a sudden yell, the princess ran towards the portal.

* * *

In an instant, the smoke cleared entirely, dissipated by the charge.

In the threshold between two worlds, Myrtenaster and Falchion met, rapier to longsword, blade to blade.

Lucina and Weiss' eyes met, their swords locked in struggle. The heiress' glyph managed to keep her stable against the superior strength of the princess, and she pushed back, staring intently at her.

That lasted for all of five seconds.

Lucina's eyes widened. Her opponent...was not who she had expected.

Weiss stared at her own in shock, holding her place.

The other four on either side stared at each other, confused. One thought was going through all their minds.

' _What is going on here?'_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: So, our heroes finally meet, and the crossover begins in earnest. This ought to be an interesting one.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	2. A Union of Shepherds and Hunters

**A Union of Shepherds and Hunters**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the Best Reactsverse Crossover EVER! Which, granted, is a pretty narrow, and false, superlative. Anyway, our two leads have met each other, and this will kick off stuff, hopefully! Some heads-up; for Weiss Reacts fans, I will not be covering RTX 2015, as I haven't actually seen, watched or heard much about the event except about Winter having a huge bust being confirmed (I FREAKING CALLED IT), and Lucina Reacts fans, I will probably cover RWBY after this one- Volume 1 first, and Volume 2 at a later date.**

 **With that cleared up, let's get on with this!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Winter would also have temperature control powers and be a nice girl. (*crosses fingers hoping this is also true*)**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise we would have had Ballisticians in Awakening. (Henry in one of those tanks. Come on.)**

* * *

 _The Threshold Between Worlds: Miriel's Basement/Faust's Office_

Lucina and Weiss stood there, their blades locked together, staring at each other through their blades intently.

Both sides faced their opponents warily; Robin pointed the bolt of lightning in his hand at Ruby, faltering slightly as the reaper cocked Crescent Rose, taking aim directly at the grandmaster's head, while Todd prepared to roll out of the way to avoid an inevitable shot at from Blake, who was aiming Gambol Shroud at his head, one eye shut. Finally, Jaune put his shield up, hoping to block the first hit from Morgan's orb of swirling razor winds.

The atmosphere was rife with tension. Both sides were waiting for the other to make a move, remaining silent for fear that the other side would take the opportunity to move against their opponent if they spoke suddenly.

Finally, after what seemed like ages of silence, the reaper slowly raised a finger, looking at Robin sheepishly.

"...time out?" Ruby asked hopefully, causing the grandmaster to tilt his head curiously. "We...just need some time to figure out what's going on..."

Robin blinked, staring at Ruby. "...I was hoping to ask the same thing. Fine."

Lucina looked back to Robin for approval. "Should I disengage?"  
"Can I put my sword down now?" Weiss inquired, turning her head to Ruby.

"Yes." The reaper and the grandmaster responded in unison. The princess and the heiress lowered the Parallel Falchion and Myrtenaster respectively, stepping back towards their sides of the portal. Weiss calmly disengaged her glyph, watching it flicker out where she had been standing. The heiress kept her sword up staring intently at her opposite number, while Lucina kept her sword pointed at Weiss.

The other four on each side slowly, carefully, lowered their weapons, keeping an eye on the other to ensure that nobody attempted to pull anything. On Robin's side, Miriel slowly pulled herself from the floor, adjusting her glasses, meeting the eyes of Professor Faust, who was plucking stone shrapnel from her matted hair.

Finally, Ruby spoke, staring at the Ylisseans. "...are you guys demons? If you are...you look pretty human for demons. And...wait, wait, wait. Is that...wait, _Lucina_?!"

"Demons?" Todd raised an eyebrow. "...why would we be demons? We thought you were a bunch of eldritch abominations from beyond the veil or something. Thank Naga it was just you guys."

"That was hardly my intention." Miriel corrected him harshly. "I did not intend to summon such beings. If I had succeeded, I was hoping to link our world to the world of that of the pendant's possessor." She gestured to the pendant mounted onto the dimensional focus device.

"Same difference, Miriel. You broke a hole in space and now we're looking at Remnant."

Lucina stepped back. "I'm guessing you've played that Awakening game."  
Ruby gasped in surprise. "You know what that is?! Oh my Dust, that's so _cool_!"  
"Dust? Is that the dragon god you worship?" The princess inquired, curious, before realising fully what Todd had just said. "...wait, Todd. You _know_ these people?"  
"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc." The tactician listed off, pointing at each member of Team RWBY and the knight in turn, before gazing over to the two people behind them. "And those two would be Doctor Gretchen Faust and Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

Weiss was taken aback. "Hang on a second-! How do you know who we are?! Who are you?!"

"Todd. Son of Reflet. Prankster provocateur. Master tactician. Oh, and minor in fourth wall breaking." The male tactician introduced himself, sweeping across grandly. "The tall white-haired woman is my mother, Reflet, and the blue-haired girl to my left is Morgan, Robin and Lucina's daughter.

I'm guessing you can figure out who the other two are."

Reflet and Yang, meanwhile, were busy staring at each other, as if unable to say anything. Thankfully, however, the silence was broken quickly by the brawler.

"...Rufu?"  
"...Blondie?" The grandmistress raised an eyebrow, staring at her, before smiling, laughing and running forward to hug her. "Blondie! Hey!"

"Rufu!" Yang received Reflet with open arms, hugging her tightly. "Hey! It's been such a long time! How've you been? It's been such a long time since our last Order meeting!"

Weiss was even more taken aback. "And these two know each other _from when?!_ "

Reflet smirked at the heiress. "Reflet. I'm the Recruiting Officer for the Ylisse Chapter of the Antic Order. I'm quite high up in the Order myself, you see. Quite in close with the Grandmaster himself, O-Zelretch-sama.

Yang and I go back a little- we met back when Ren- who's the Chapter Leader here- brought her to one of our multiverse-wide meetings."  
"Wait, wait, so there's an Antic Order in _Ylisse_ now?!" The heiress snapped. Lucina looked horrified.

"You mean...the Justice Cabal aren't just in our world?"  
"Pssh." Yang shook her off. "We're everywhere. We're like the cuter, sexier version of the Illuminati. Only with pranks instead of wanting to make the new world order or whatever those crappy memes say nowadays."

Weiss closed her eyes. "Miss...Lucina, correct? I am so sorry for what this Antic Order has put you through, whatever that may have been."

"My sympathies with you for having to suffer through their pranks." The princess responded, sighing. "It seems whatever Outrealm we head to, there is truly no escape from the Cabal..."

Yang finally pulled away from Reflet. "So _that's_ what you're calling it? The Justice Cabal?"  
"You should really meet the leader. Cynthia. Cute girl, lots of potential, quite enthusiastic- I've been trying to tutor her..." Reflet explained, smiling.

Jaune felt his spirits sink, looking down with his face pale. "Dust, there's _two_ of them."

Robin closed his eyes, sighing. His worst fears had been confirmed.

"You can say that again." The grandmaster remarked exasperatedly. " _Two_ Reflets...we're doomed."

Reflet grinned. "And it seems you've gotten a lot curvier, too. Love the new look, Blondie~"  
"And age doesn't seem to have touched you any, Rufu~" Yang giggled, returning the favour.

* * *

Weiss sighed. "Alright, so we know we're all doomed anyway now that the Antic Order or Justice Cabal or whatever is in _both_ our worlds. We were looking for demons because our teacher wants dating advice-"  
"I wanted communications advice to speak with otherworldly beings!" Miss Faust corrected her, blushing slightly. "Please, use the _correct_ terminology!"

"Intriguing." Miriel remarked, studying the magic circle on the floor of Faust's office. "That was some ritual to open a portal, correct?"  
"And that crystal contraption is some sort of invention to poke holes into the fabric of reality." The witch responded, studying the dimensional focus. "Genius. Does it operate on Spiral Energy?"  
The sage rubbed her hands together. "I propose a partnership to see if we may perfect our respective techniques."

"Sounds fair enough." Miss Faust nodded, smiling. "Now...together...we will be invincible. INVINCIBLE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Mheheheheheheh..." Miriel joined the laughter. "Indeed. Science will at last no longer be impeded..."

"...and two of them." Jaune groaned. "...you have got to be kidding me. And hey, quit staring at me! It's creepy!"

Morgan blinked, looking away and blushing slightly. "I wasn't staring! I was seeing how e-easy it would be to prank you, is all!"  
Todd sighed, facepalming. "Normally, Morgan, we don't _tell_ prospective victims we're going to target them. It's just good business practice!"

"Hey, you're older at this antic nonsense than I am! I only started doing this when Mother still wouldn't admit she loved Father when we nearly caught them in that closet that one time-" Morgan cried, before Lucina cupped her hand around her mouth, blushing profusely.

"T-these people don't need to know about that! I-I'm sure these nice people h-have other things to worry about!"

Yang folded her arms. "Well, well, it seems Lucina and our lovely heiress have a few things in common, eh?"  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Xiao Long? Hm? Are you _implying_ something?"

Glynda exhaled, clearing her throat and causing all eight people present in the area to look up at her.

"As... interesting as this experience is, we would do well to think carefully about the potential effects this may have upon reality, if any." The instructor reminded them, before looking over at Ricken and Laurent. "We have to attend to their injuries first."

Lucina looked to Todd. "Heal staff?"  
"Broken. Used the last of it to fix Miriel up."

"Alright. Go up and grab Lissa or Libra. Or Maribelle, but don't grab Lissa if you're doing that."

Glynda adjusted her glasses, looking towards the door. "I will look for Misses Lupin and Honda, to see if they can assist in medical treatment."

Reflet, meanwhile, was staring at Glynda, chuckling. "I must say, you're looking _pretty_ nice. I've read your diary, you know-"  
" _Be silent._ " The instructor's riding crop suddenly found itself pointed at the grandmistress. "You will not tell a _single soul_ what is in that diary. You understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Reflet looked nervously at the riding crop. "Not a word. Understood. Alright."

Glynda looked satisfied, sliding the crop back onto her waist holder. "Glad we have reached an agreement, then."

Blake, meanwhile, was studying the dimensional focus device. "Interesting. Very interesting."  
Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Yes. I believe this invention may have applications in the mass transportation of people across the multiversal space-"  
"Does it run on Spiral Power? The power of manliness? That is far more efficient than mere magic!"

"...pray tell, what is this...Spiral Power?" The sage suddenly looked more interested. "A power source more efficient than magic...and generated by...masculinity?"  
"Manliness!" The catgirl roared. "A _real_ man doesn't _need_ magic to do what he wants! And I'll explain to you what this is!"

"Oh brother." Weiss groaned, before looking to Lucina. "Do you want to go somewhere else while my friend makes yours want to smash her own head in with the sheer stupidity of what she's about to say?"  
"I think I need some time to...process what exactly is going on here." The princess sighed, looking down. "Yes, I think that sounds best. Going elsewhere."

Yang gestured to the room around her. "Well, we have the whole of Vale City and Ylisstol to go around in now, what with the huge gaping hole in our realities.

I guess one of us should go with the other four as a guide and have them check out the other's places?"  
"Now that you mention it..." Robin spoke up, nodding. "Well, we don't seem to be anywhere close to fixing this problem, so I suppose having a look around wouldn't be a bad idea."

Jaune offered the grandmaster his hand, a smile on his face. "Sure. I'll take you guys around Beacon and show you the sights. That sound fair?"

Lucina chuckled. "Sounds nice. Beacon, you say, this...whatever it is, is called?"  
"Beacon Academy." The knight explained. "It's a school. A special kind of school."

Robin adjusted his robes, putting away his Thoron tome. "And while we explore your school, Morgan can help explore Ylisstol. Morgan, get...Morgan?"

The female tactician had disappeared from the room while the others spoke. Robin blinked.

"Morgan?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Justice Cabal Headquarters..._

"...it was incredible. Absolutely incredible. A hole, blown in the world, to head to some other world where people have these cool giant weapons and stuff! And apparently the Justice Cabal and the Antic Order have people there too!" Morgan explained, squeeing.

Owain stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Then what are we waiting for? Justice awaits! Our comrades have to be contacted and let know that _we_ , the Justice Cabal, are here to assist them in their pursuit of great justice!"

Cynthia giggled, smirking. "Well, this'll be fun. Miriel's house, you say, is where the hole is? And they're also in the Antic Order?

That opens up a completely new avenue of antics! A new avenue of justice to bring upon all! Think of the shipping! Think of the _romance_!"

Henry, however, had only one thing he truly wanted out of any potential partnership with any alternate-dimension Antic Order.

"...so when do I get to blow things up? Can I blow something up? I really want to blow something up." The dark mage complained, petting his pet Risen crow and feeding him a maggot. "Yes, Edgar...good...feast on this little maggot."

Severa, who was at the back of the room leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, sighed, shaking her head. "Well, whoop-dee-doo. We have partners in crime in another world. You realise Robin's probably going to keep an eye on that portal? Even if we were to get in there, we might get hauled back to Ylisse."

"So we don't get caught." Gerome stated simply, his expression as stony as always.

"Easy for you to say. You hardly ever get caught in everything. That mask of yours must have an invisibility curse or something."  
"I'm Nightwing. Stealth is within my set of unique skills. Perhaps you should brush up on your own." The wyvern rider shot back, staring intensely at the mercenary. "In any case, we should initiate contact soon."

Severa sighed, propping herself up and looking to Noire. "Well. I need some fresh air. Noire, you catch me up on anything these guys say. I'll be back in five minutes."  
"Hurry back!" Owain insisted as she walked out.

"Whatever."

The boy frowned, but his sadness was quickly forgotten as he remembered exactly what was going on. "I...I am almost _bursting_ with anticipation! My sword hand twitches with the excitement of justice being brought upon all!"  
Morgan chuckled. "Yep. Well. Owain, we're all bursting with anticipation today. Just think of all the antics! The shipping! We might even finally get to cracking the greatest nut of them all- getting Gangrel and Aunt Emm together! Maybe we won't, but in numbers..."

Cynthia smiled, standing up to face all of her fellow Cabalists.

"Very well, team, you know what to do! We can't let this opportunity pass us by!

Operation Justice Cabal Unlimited is go!"

...

 _Meanwhile, Beacon Academy..._

"Interesting." Ren mused, studying the feed from the Schnee Optics Solutions camera he had planted in Miss Faust's room- in case he could catch anything about her he could use for blackmail- but now seeing the hole between worlds being created gave him several ideas.

He turned back to the assembled Antic Order; Nora, Velvet and Vivi. The gunslinger cleared his throat, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"We have a Code Orange." Ren intoned clearly. "We have made contact with an alternate dimension, so I have communicated with our higher-ups to acquire some more information.

Our dossier identifies this universe as Number 818, Ylisse. Typical Order procedure is to make contact with, if any, native Antic Order chapters and assist in their antics whenever possible. We don't have any information on the Order chapter or their members, but we have information on their primary targets."

He handed each member minus Vivi several files. Velvet raised a finger, reading through the dossiers.

"W-who is...L-Lucina?"  
"The current Crown Princess of the Halidom of Ylisse, and the heir-apparent to the Exaltdom." Ren explained. "She is the primary target for any and all antics perpetrated by our colleagues in Ylisse. Read the dossiers, study them, and be prepared."

Nora raised her hand. "Renny, how come this...Kellam guy's marked as a high-level threat?"  
"From what little information we have on Kellam, we are aware of his high-level threat against any and all antics perpetrated." The gunslinger explained with a clear frown. "We know that he is both highly opposed to antics and possesses the capability to counter them on his own. Unlike Beacon, we face potential opposition here, in the form of Robin and several of his colleagues, Kellam and a lady by the name of Cordelia chief among them.

We also have rumours of an Anti-Antic Alliance operating there, too, doubling the potential threat against our operations. We think this Alliance may be run by a potential shipping target couple, Laurent and Nah, but it is yet to be confirmed by our operatives in the area.

Opposition will be fierce, it seems."

Velvet frowned, daunted by the threat. "B-but...t-that's...how are we going to do anything?"

"Pipipipi, pi pipipi." Vivi shrugged, licking a miniature vanilla sorbet stick.

Ren turned back to the camera feed. "In two hours, we will make an attempt to head through the portal to make contact with the Order chapter in Ylisse. We will offer our help to evade the opposition force and ask to collaborate with them on one antic. Should they choose to accept our help, our mission is complete once we finish the antic.

And then, once that is done...we celebrate. Is that understood?"  
Nora pumped her fist in the air. "I _love_ it when a plan goes together! Does this mean explosions? Does it?!"  
"Yes, Nora." The gunslinger said, smiling. "This means explosions."  
"Yaaaaay! I wuv you _sooooo_ much, Renny!"

Ren blushed slightly.

"V-very well. Operation Spearhead is on."

Velvet, meanwhile, was busy studying one particular dossier with curiosity. It was a thin, almost sparse dossier, with barely anything added to it except sparse paper clippings and notes.

At last, she thought, she found someone she could work with.

The file was on a person called 'Tharja'.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Threshold..._

"So. Lord...Chrom, was it?"

Chrom nodded, looking briefly to see if Sumia was at his side; his queen was indeed by his side, staring intently at the people opposite. The Exalt sighed, nodding again.

"Yes. I am the Exalt of Ylisse. To what may I owe this pleasure?"

Ozpin rubbed his chin, studying his opposite number, a coffee mug in his free hand. Glynda was at his side, facing Sumia and studying her to see if she was carrying any weapons at all.

"I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, the school which your subject has created a hole into." He explained, briefly sipping his coffee. "This situation was indeed unintentional from your side, correct?"  
"Of course." Chrom responded. "I don't think Miriel intended to drill a hole straight into your school. Do...do I just call you Ozpin, or is there another way I should address you?"  
"Please, just call me Ozpin. My first name, I'm afraid, is only known to close friends of mine, such as Miss Goodwitch here. However, back on the topic, it is pleasant to know that you have not intended to potentially cause harm to my students or my staff.

I am aware that some of your residents are already aware of the world of Remnant?"  
Chrom nodded sadly. "Yes. Unfortunately."  
"So you are aware of a potential Grimm infestation within the next five days."  
This time, it was Sumia's turn to speak up. "A what infestation?"  
"The Grimm are the manifestation of negative physical emotion. Monsters we fight in our world." Glynda explained, producing a Beowolf's mask. "They tend to have masks of bone such as this. Those who fight them are called Hunters, like myself and Ozpin.

We are concerned that some may find their way into Ylisse by cross-dimensional...leakage? Is that what Gretchen called it?"  
"Indeed." Ozpin nodded. "We are worried that the Grimm may yet appear in Ylisse while this portal remains open."

Chrom nodded. "Understood. We'll be able to fight them off."

The headmaster gave him a calm look. "Grimm are very tough beasts, your Majesty, with due respect. With several rare exceptions, they cannot be tamed or negotiated with. They are tougher than many foes you may be accustomed to dealing with-"  
"And with due respect, Ozpin, we've fought worse than these Grimm." Chrom retorted, staring intently back. "You underestimate the Shepherds."

The headmaster sighed. "Very well, your Majesty. I was merely counselling you on a potential attack. Your course of action is your own."

"...thank you, then." The Exalt responded. "I may have to call in for your assistance, if these Grimm truly become an issue."

Ozpin smiled. "And we will be happy to provide it. Now, I must be off now, and you, as a head of state, shouldn't be seen away from work for too long.

However, I must provide you a warning, before we part. You'll thank me for this later."

"Yes?" Chrom looked somewhat concerned.  
Ozpin grinned. At this point, Glynda simply mouthed a silent 'Sorry' at Sumia, who tilted her head, confused.

"Beware the Antic Order."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So, our heroes are heading around each other's cities, the Justice Cabal and the Antic Order are about to collaborate, Tharja and Velvet might be teaming up, and there MAY be some Grimm fighting soon.**

 **And this is only the start of it all. Well then.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	3. Cabal and Order in Tandem

**Cabal and Order in Tandem**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the Best Reactsverse Crossover! In our last chapter, we began a ball rolling that maaaaay not stop rolling for a very long time. Unless something happens. Like plot. I dunno. I'm rambling now! Yay! Also I'm going to go cry in a bathtub now. I decided to watch a Hoshido playthrough, and now I want to KILL EVERYTHING**

 **Ahem. Yep. Try not to post spoilers about that here by the way or any stories I write by the way- I appreciate you guys might already know, but for the benefit of people keeping themselves out of the loop for the fun, it's just polite. That kept in mind, let's get on with it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Taiyang would be a Lu Bu expy or something.**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise….dammit, I'm running out of Awakening jokes to make, but I'm trying to save all the Fates ones for later.**

 **All mentioned franchises and characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _First Floor, Beacon Academy_

"And this academy….is where you are trained to fight these…..Grimm monsters?" Lucina inquired, picking up and looking over a prototype weapon- a sort of hook-and-chain combo with what seemed to be holes in the chains themselves; the purpose, the princess could not fathom. For all she knew, this was almost as arcane as the numbers and figures she'd seen once in one of Miriel's notes Robin had studied.

She, Robin, Todd and Reflet were currently in the Forging area of the school, where Hunters' weapons were constructed from metal, Dust and other materials by trainee Hunters or repaired after skirmishes with Grimm or training accidents. Jaune was guiding them through.

"Yeah. Only a few people go to these kinda schools, and you've got to go to a preparatory school first, like Sanctum. We're like a high school." The knight explained. Robin raised an eyebrow

"High…..school?"  
"Explain it in laymans' terms." Todd requested. "These two are completely clueless about anything past, err, the discovery of gunpowder. Maybe."  
Jaune stared at him. "So they know what a laptop is but not what a high school is?"  
"In fairness, that laptop was not entirely our fault." The princess admitted. "It just….fell into our world."

Jaune sighed, shrugging. "Fair enough. In our world, our schools are divided into two types, elementary and high school- elementary being for younger kids and high school being for teenagers. A couple of places do things differently, and Hunter school starts older because the kids training to do so have to be pretty strong to use weapons."

Lucina raised an eyebrow, looking down at the Parallel Falchion. "I was trained to use this sword when I was six, Mister Jaune."  
"He meant weapons like _those._ " Reflet corrected her, pointing at a massive cannon suspended upon one of the work tables, held in place from chains attached to the ceiling, with what looked like chainsaw blades along the top and bottom of the barrel. "You're not wielding that thing at six years of age, dear."  
Robin raised his hand. "I have a question. Just what kind of creatures are these _Grimm_ that they require such weapons? And how are they practical? Surely that cannon's blades cannot be easily slammed into an enemy, right?"

"Trust me." Jaune unsheathed his sword Crocea Mors, before pulling the scabbard up and unfolding it into a shield, sliding it across his free arm. " _This_ is the most practical weapon you'll get."

The knight sheathed his weapon again. Robin frowned, turning back to the cannon and gazing at it.

"I…do not see how these can be used to kill as many of these Grimm as you say they are, unlike Lucina's sword, or my tome."

Reflet scoffed. "You'd be surprised. There's less practical weapons. Hell, even we had frying pans and logs once. Donnel used a log to smash people once, too.

And don't knock it 'till you try it. These weapons are pretty badass, all things considered, and you've _got_ to see them in action."

Lucina, meanwhile, was looking towards one end of the room. "…and is there any particular reason a mirror is in this room?"  
"…..a mirror?" Jaune paused, before looking towards the end of the room the princess was staring at. Across the aisle, Jaune's sister Lucina was standing, staring at her Ylissean counterpart.

"Sis?" The knight called over. "What're you doing here?"

Todd nearly fell over laughing. "…..oh my god, Jaune's sister is _freaking Lucina._ Now _that_ was unexpected….."  
"…..is that….me?" Lucina the princess inquired, waving her hand to ensure it wasn't a reflection. Lucina the Huntress simply returned the wave sheepishly. "…hi?"

"…that would be my sister. Also named Lucina." Jaune explained, laughing nervously. "Eheheh."

The princess blinked, before staring at Robin. "She's younger than me."  
"Huh?" The grandmaster looked over at her- he was still looking at the cannon. "What are you-"  
"She's younger than me."  
"….Lucina, dear, no need to be jealous." Reflet reassured her, giggling. "Your boyfriend won't cheat on you just because there's a cuter, younger version of you."  
"I-I am not _jealous_!" The princess snapped. "She's nothing like me, so I have nothing to fear!"

Lucina the Huntress blinked, confused at the exchange. "….Jaune, can you explain what's going on?"  
"You _really_ don't want to know, Luci. You should probably pretend you saw nothing. Go back to bed. Pretend this was all a dreaaaaaam."

"…..yes." His sister replied, rubbing her temples. "I do feel a headache coming along now. Bye, err, other me. Bye, Jaune."

"…..have a good afternoon?" The princess slowly waved to her Valian counterpart as she walked away, rubbing her eyes.

Todd was still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "Jaune, you should've told us one of your sisters was basically Lucina! That's _top,_ that is."

"She is not basically me!" Lucina the princess cried in protest. "She is far younger! And less experienced!"

Reflet sighed. "Again, Lucina, you don't have to emphasise your qualities, Robin's not about to leave you for some random stranger who looks like you.

She's probably not as cute anyway. Or badass."

Jaune looked around, trying to defuse the situation. "Errr…um….why don't we check out the, erm, hangar? Yes, yes, I'm sure you guys want to see the Bullheads."

Todd whistled appreciatively. "Nice save, Arc."

 _Meanwhile…._

"Alright, the newbies are here. I never realised how much Jaune's sister looked like this Lucina person…." Nora waved over to Ren, who looked over to Velvet and Vivi.

"Alright. The coast is clear." The gunslinger stated. "Head directly for the portal. Miss Faust's room, remember."

Velvet nodded hastily. "R-right. L-let's go. I-I wanna hurry up and go there already….t-to d-do some antics, y-yeah…."  
Ren chuckled. "That's the spirit, Velvet. That's the spirit. Now, let's get going." He started heading towards the staff rooms.

When Ren and Nora were out of earshot, Vivi tapped her mother's bunny ears lightly to get her attention, looking down at her while hanging on to one of her ears.

"Pipipipipi?" The plushie inquired, scratching her head with her little stubby arm. Velvet nodded slowly.

"Y-yes. As soon as we g-get to Ylisse, w-we'll try to f-find Tharja. W-we should s-see….w-what she has to say…." The bunnygirl responded, rubbing her hands together. "Y-yes…..s-she might b-be able to help us with….Weiss-sempai…."

* * *

 _Northern Quarter, Ylisstol…._

"This is so cool! Is that a…..is that an actual tavern?!" Ruby pointed excitedly at a nearby building, her hands practically shivering with anticipation. "And what's that?! Huh?!"

"That…is a fountain, Ruby." Weiss reminded her softly, sighing. Ruby looked disappointed.

"Oh."

"Is little lady always so excited?"

Yang chuckled at their guide, the mercenary Gregor, who had volunteered to guide them along . "Yep. That's my sister for you. Thanks for volunteering, by the way."  
"No worry." Gregor laughed heartily. "Gregor knows what is like to not know way around in new place. Happened all time in place called Hyrule. You have heard of country?"

The reaper nearly did a take, staring at him. "You've been there?! As in, _Hyrule_ Hyrule?! Oh my Dust, that is so _cooooool_!"

"Little girl is getting much too excited. Maybe you ask beautiful girlfriend to take you there?"  
"D-don't flirt with me, old man!" Weiss snapped embarrassedly.

"Ahah! Snowhair girl is far too young for Gregor; like with little dragon girl, he not flirt with young women so much. Besides…." Gregor chuckled, smiling somewhat wistfully. "He already have eye on beautiful lady. Sadly, she does not notice Gregor…..but one day…."

Blake scoffed, crossing her arms. "You've got to be _far_ more manly to impress her! Manly, I say!"

"How does cat woman mean? Is Gregor lacking in muscles?"

Weiss facepalmed, exasperated. "Blake. Unlike us, he has _no_ idea what you're talking about."  
"Miriel seemed to grasp it well enough." The catgirl retorted. "And _she_ is what you would call logical."  
"A woman who would break holes in reality for giggles is not _logical_ , Blake. In fact, she's as is insane as _you_ are."

"Technically she wanted to use that pendant to go back to the dimension it came from to return it." The catgirl pointed out. "Not with the manly method, but I can respect that."

Yang rubbed her chin. "You know, I think I recognise that pendant from somewhere…."

Suddenly, however, the reaper grasped her sister's hand, pointing at something. "Is that guy juggling fireballs? That's so cool!"

"I'm surprised you're so impressed by this." Weiss remarked, chuckling. "You do far more than throwing fireballs around on a daily basis."  
"Yes, but I've never seen it before! It's pretty cool! Come on, it's cool, right, Weiss? Riiiiight?"

The heiress sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, Ruby. We'll have a look at this firethrower. Just for you."

Yang smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "You see, we in my field like to call people like you _whipped._ "

"S-shut up, I'm not whipped!" The heiress snapped angrily. "A-and if I am, t-then you're whipped for Blake!"  
The catgirl glared at her, blushing. "W-what are you implying?!"  
"Can't deny it." The brawler responded, smiling. "I just like me some nice Bellabooty~"

"N-no you don't! S-shut up! Q-quit talking like that!"

"Such behaviour, is like snappy noblewoman. Gregor must introduce catwoman to Maribelle one day." The mercenary remarked, rubbing his chin and looking down at Blake.

They were completely unaware of the people watching them from afar.

…

"The people from the other place are pretty far away from Miriel's house now." Morgan remarked, crouching behind a crate and looking upon the five. "Can we confirm nobody's there to stop us walking through?"  
"Reconnaissance confirms nobody is there." Gerome responded, adjusting his mask slightly. "We have a clear run into the portal."  
Cynthia giggled. "Excellent! Is everything ready for the meeting? Owain?"  
"I have the picture tomes, antic kits, custard powder, love potions and everything else you asked, cousin!" The boy cheered. "We're just waiting for Severa to get back, right?"

"I've been here for five minutes." The girl remarked, her arms crossed in irritation. "Let's get on with it."

Morgan turned to her. "Hey, where'd you even go, Severa? You've been gone for half an hour."  
"Fresh air. Also, I found this _cute_ dress and I had to buy it. I think you guys'll love it, it's this nice shade of azure-"

Gerome just stared at her. "You jeopardized our mission for a dress, Severa. A _dress_."  
"A girl needs good clothes!" Severa shot back, offended. "Of course, with your fashion sense, you wouldn't know, would you?"  
"This mask is not a fashion statement. It hides my identity, unlike the rest of you, who only wear a bunch of fancy costumes.

We're professionals here, Severa. We cannot afford to be sloppy."

The tactician frowned. "In fairness, my costume's pretty cute! And Owain's longcoat is pretty badass, you can't deny that!"  
Noire raised a shivering finger, trying to interrupt everyone's chatter. "C-can we go soon, then? I-I think we should go s-soon…..C-Cordelia, o-or even K-Kellam might c-catch wind, a-and then…."  
"O-oh! Of course! Let's go!" Cynthia cried, pointing towards Miriel's house. "To the portal! Operation Justice Cabal Unlimited shall proceed!"  
Morgan frowned, crossing her arms. "Wait, Henry is waiting there to make sure Laurent isn't going to attempt to interrupt our plan, right?"

"He should be."

Severa grumbled, watching the rest of the group head for the house.

"If it wasn't for the discount, I'd find something _much_ better to do with my life than this." The mercenary grumbled. "The things I do for love….n-not that those i-idiots can ever know…."  
"H-huh?" Noire looked at her. "D-did you say something?"

"N-no!" The mercenary cried, shocked by her friend's sudden reappearance. "I-I said nothing. Get going."

* * *

 _Miss Faust's Office, Beacon Academy_

Miss Faust had, for the time being, gone from her office to talk over her methods with Miriel, a person she saw finally understood her skills, over some coffee. As Miss Lupin, the groundkeeper and janitor, had decided not to clean up the mess until she knew what exactly she was dealing with, that meant the room was currently unoccupied.

Perfect for Ren, Nora and Velvet to make their way down there and initiate their plans.

The gunslinger opened the door slowly, peering in to survey the situation. The room was still as bare as it was before, with only the stone debris from the portal's opening and the remains of the magic circle strewn across the floor being anything new. The threshold filled the room with light, revealing what seemed to be a basement of a very absent-minded inventor, judging by the various contraptions strewn across workbenches inside, only some of which were completed.

Ren peered around through the portal, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "…alright. No chance of Glynda interfering, and we don't see Kellam- wait, wait, wait. Nora, do you see any large pieces of armor that shouldn't be here?"

The berserker pushed her way into the room, looking around and scanning the corners of the room.

"…..no. Why?"  
"Kellam, from our reports, has a tendency to be completely and utterly invisible to anyone not outright looking for him." Ren explained. "We don't need any interference in our attempt to make contact with our co-conspirators.

No sign of the other threats? No Cordelia, no Lon'qu, no Panne?"

"None whatsoever, captain!"

Ren looked satisfied at that. "Alright. Velvet, Vivi, It's safe to come in."

The bunnygirl and her plushie walked in, examining their surroundings. Velvet frowned, tapping her chin.

"T-this is it? The portal?"

Ren nodded eagerly. "Yep. This is it. This is the place. Nora, you have the antic gear, right?"

"Ready and waiting, Renny~ Just needs to be deployed!"

The gunslinger smirked. "Excellent. Let's get going."

Slowly, the four strolled across the threshold, heading into Ylisse and looking around the room they had strolled into.

They only saw a white-haired boy in black clothing, petting an undead crow- replete with its guts hanging out- and smiling with his eyes closed. He looked up at them, smiling.

"Oh? Who are you guys? You look fun. Are you fun?"

"Do the words Antic Order sound familiar to you?" Ren inquired, tilting his head. The boy started laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! You must be our friends from that Outrealm! That's cool! Have you guys ever done necromancy?"

Ren just stared at him. Nora, however, was giggling.

"I like this guy!"  
"Thanks! Edgar likes you too. I'm Henry, by the way. Nice to meet you!" The boy waved at them, petting his crow.

"SCRAAAAW"

Velvet flinched, covering her ears. "Gggh…..he's loud!"  
"Pipipipi!" Vivi complained, hanging on to her mother's ears and covering the sides of her head with her stubby arms.

Suddenly, the door opened to admit a pigtailed blue-haired girl, along with the other blunette- Morgan, they had identified her as- and a boy in a mask obscuring his eyes.

"Cynthia! I think these are the guys we're looking for!" Morgan cried, pointing towards Ren. The other blue-haired girl, presumably Cynthia, smiled.

"Ooooooh! You guys look so cool!" She squeed, jumping towards them. Her masked companion grabbed her firmly, holding her back.

"Gerooooome!"  
"You haven't confirmed their identities, Cynthia." The boy warned her. "They may be the Anti-Antic Alliance's counterpart in this other reality."

"Anti-Antic Alliance? You mean they're real?" Ren inquired, raising an eyebrow. "They aren't just rumours?"

Cynthia gasped. "You mean they don't exist in your world?"  
"We shut them down months ago." Nora explained, smiling smugly. "We're awesome like that."  
"We may have a lot to learn from these guys….." Morgan explained, giggling triumphantly. "Come on."

The boy called Gerome, however, was not so easily swayed. "Alright. So you say you are not part of the Anti-Antic Alliance. Prove it."  
Ren whipped out a card, passing it to him. "Read it and weep. I'm the Chapter Master of the Antic Order here in Beacon. I'm not a close friend of Reflet, but she and I work in similar parts of the Order."

"…..tch." The masked boy passed it back, looking satisfied. "Fine. I believe you. Cynthia, they're safe."  
"Excellent! So, why're you guys here?" The pegasus rider inquired. The gunslinger clasped his hands together.

"I would…..like to extend an offer of alliance to you, as fellow pranskters." Ren explained. "You and I both seek one aim-"  
Cynthia nodded, raising her fist to the sky triumphantly. "Justice and the pairing of couples who deserve to be together!"  
"Karmic trickery and yes, shipping." The gunslinger continued. "We seek the same thing, Miss Cynthia.

Therefore, you and I could work together. What antics do you need fulfilled?"  
"Well, we were actually looking to suggest a few." Cynthia admitted. "I mean, we've had a couple of long-running ones, but the Cabal- our….chapter, you called it? Yeah, anyway, the Cabal's been trying to pair three particular couples together.

You know a bit about us, so do you know who Gangrel and Emmeryn are?"

The gunslinger paused, thinking carefully. "…I am familiar with them from the game, but I also recognise the situation is likely different over here."

"Well, we thought you might be interested in something like this…."

Cynthia started explaining her idea to their companions. None of them noticed anything else in the background- a certain bunnygirl slipping out the door, or a certain girl retreating from the door in Miss Faust's room. Neither did they notice a gauntleted hand push the door open shortly after, before closing it.

* * *

 _Libra's Quarters, Ylisstol Palace_

"Tharja, you have to get out of bed."

"No."

"You can't spend all day in bed reading hexes and curses. It won't do you any good."

"Libra. I do not need to leave this bed to survive." The sorceress hissed out, glaring at him. The priest's expression did not change, save for a slight, sad look in his eyes.

"…I know you saw Robin with Lucina, but you cannot simply stay here. Even for you, this is unnatural." Libra commented, sighing. "Tharja. I _implore_ you to get out of this room."

Tharja glared at him for a few, tense moments. She met Libra's soft eyes, her glare still intense.

She relented, finally. The sorceress sighed, looking away from her companion, her intense expression faltering.

"…for your sake, Libra, and yours only, to make you stop worrying about me needlessly. Your worry is better spent on more fragile people." Tharja grumbled. "Fine. Give me a moment."

Libra closed his eyes, resigned to being treated like this for the next few days.

He wanted to help Tharja, he really did. Even past his- unrequited, uncalled-for- romantic feelings for her, she was his friend, and one who he valued very much. He knew there was a good person underneath, that despite her dark, cruel-seeming exterior, Tharja valued friendship- almost _craved_ it. Robin had been a great friend to her in the war, and even out of it, as he had been to most of the Shepherds. It was almost natural that she might fall for him, after all.

The priest wanted to understand her and know _what_ had driven her to such extremes…..but now was not the time. She wouldn't say a thing if he asked right now.

In time, she would heal, and then he could find out, and help mend her wounds. Winning her love, he'd decided, was an impossible endeavour at this point.

So he resolved to devote himself to helping her as a friend. As he had always done.

The priest flashed a calm smile. "…alright, Tharja. I will take your word for it. I will leave to attend to the infirmary, as I believe Inigo has gotten himself sent there after flirting with the wrong bartender's daughter once again.

Have a good day."

He turned to walk out of the door, leaving the sorceress alone with her thoughts.

Tharja sighed, turning back to her bed. She looked back into her book of spells.

"….tch…Libra has a point." The sorceress admitted, tossing her book aside. "…..I won't achieve a single thing sitting in this dank room. Absolute nonsense."

The door swung open, admitting a strange brown-haired girl with bunny ears and a white-haired doll on her shoulders, waving at her.

"…..you're…..Tharja, right? I'm Velvet."

Tharja gave her a strange look. "…what are you, some sort of Taguel?"  
"Faunus, actually. I'll e-explain. B-but….I think….w-we can work together….."

The sorceress scoffed. "…..and how do you think that? If you're looking to be taught curses, I'm not a teacher. Go ask Henry or something. I'm sure he'd _love_ to teach you how to blow things up."  
The bunnygirl shook her head. "T-that's not w-what I-I'm here for…"

"What then? Don't waste my time."

"…y-you're….y-you're in love with…..some guy called Robin, right? W-well….I-I…I want…I want a girl called W-Weiss…..a-and…I think we could….I think we could work together….t-to get the people we want."

"Pipipipipi." The plushie added, waving at her.

Tharja paused, processing exactly what she'd said. Then, a wicked smile spread across her face.

"I'm listening."

* * *

 _Threshold_

Team RWBY and Lucina's group finally made it back to the portal and faced each other once again. Ruby's eyes were lit up in excitement as she started gushing about Ylisstol.

"ItsjustsuchaquaintandniceplaceitlookssoawesomeohmyDustIthinkIwannalivethere!" The reaper rattled out. Weiss rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry about my girlfriend. She can be…..a little overbearing."

"No need." Lucina waved her off. "She's not as bad as certain others, like my sister. Your…school is very interesting, I might say."

"It is, isn't it?" Yang responded. "It's a cool school. Your friend Gregor, by the way- I mean, I saw him in the game, but he's even _cooler_ in person."  
Reflet smiled. "I knew you might like him, Blondie. He's almost as badass as moi~"

"Awwwww….you know me so well, Rufu~"

Blake crossed her arms. "What's with the nicknames?"  
"Getting jealous, sweetie?" Reflet remarked, holding up her hand with a wedding ring on it. "No need to be. I'm married, dear."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Half the time, you don't act like it."

Blake blushed profusely. "D-don't mistake that for jealousy!"

The heiress rolled her eyes. "Please, Belladonna. Even _I_ can see that was just you being jealous."

Suddenly, the doors on both sides of the portal opened up; on Ylisse's side, Cordelia walked in, looking concerned, while on Remnant's side, Norn opened the door, walking in with her usual emotionless expression.

Robin looked curiously at the falcon knight. "Cordelia? What's going on?"  
"Norn? I thought you were working on…the thing." Blake inquired. Weiss gave the catgirl a curious look, but did not react otherwise.

"Robin…the Justice Cabal." Cordelia started. "You…..you will want to know what they just did."

Weiss and Lucina's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Both girls stated in unison.

Norn calmly looked Blake in the eye. "Miss Belladonna…the Antic Order has crossed over to this side."  
"The Justice Cabal decided to team up with some guys calling themselves the Antic Order." Cordelia explained. "…wait….you saw it too?"  
Robin, Weiss and Lucina immediately glared at Reflet.

"…..okay, this isn't my fault." The grandmistress shrugged. "I was with you the whole time! How could I have possibly arranged this?"

Lucina's glare switched to Todd, who looked offended.

"I'm a genius, but I'm not that good. I've been here the whole time too! Those two must've decided to do it of their own accord."

Cordelia suddenly looked very worried. "Wait, wait. So…..they're both looking to do antics.

If…..if they pool their skills together…."

Robin groaned. "…this is going to be a long day."

Weiss grumbled.

"Welcome to my world, Robin. Now you know how I feel."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: And the plot escalates. Bet you didn't expect Tharja to be depressed, either. Well…..trust me, there'll be….resolution to this. You can probably already guess what's going to happen. I suck at making original plots.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	4. Gambit Pileup, Part 1

**Gambit Pileup**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the Best Reactsverse Crossover! I hope to actually live up to the title this time. Hopefully. Well, the title might sum it all up or it might be a disappointment. Eh. We'll see when we're done with it, eh? Also, a good title for the last chapter might've been Chekhov's Armoury, what with all the Chekhov's guns we set up.**

 **Don't worry, I know you're all thirsting to find out who Gregor's secret crush is. So you will. Eventually.**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Blake's parents would be in next volume.**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise we would have had Henry amiibos. (He has to have sunglasses. Because Henry.)**

* * *

 _Anti-Antic Alliance, Ylisstol Palace_

"So, it seems we may have to deal with double the Justice Cabal's numbers, so our mole tells us." Laurent mused, going over what he knew to be the facts.

Nah frowned. "That's….that's not good. Double the Cabal's numbers…..what are they planning?"  
"Our mole told us this much." The mage explained.

On the table in front of him lay pages of notes he had made on what he knew to be their plans. The Cabal was planning a two-pronged assault, hitting two targets at once with their increased number.

Their targets were…

"They plan to strike Themis and at some place called Beacon, presumably across the portal my mother's opened. Their targets seem to be….I would assume Maribelle, as she is the only Shepherd we know of who lives in Themis, and the other targets seem to be a miss….Winter Schnee and Jaune Arc. What they plan on doing is…..unknown."

"Apparently, the Cabal believes Gangrel's currently living in Themis, taking care of Lady Emmeryn." Kjelle added, raising her finger. "I mean, I personally don't think it's true; who would be stupid enough to assign the Mad King himself to take care of the woman he put into that position."

Laurent adjusted his glasses, paying attention to his companion's input, before nodding. "…we'll have to look into that, but for now, our priority is trying to warn Maribelle about the Cabal. Do we know where Brady is? We will also need to warn Fiora and Artemisia of a potential antic over there."

"I can fly us there if needed-" Nah offered, but her friend cut her off.

"No. We need to head to Beacon and stop the assault there." Laurent reminded her. "Robin may already know, judging from the fact that Cordelia saw the meeting between the Justice Cabal and the so-called Antic Order, but he won't be able to mobilise fast enough to stop the antics from playing out, even with his new companions.

Tell Brady to get to Themis as fast as possible, and to send word ahead that the Cabal plans to perpetrate antics there."

Kjelle frowned. "You know, Laurent, you're taking this a little too seriously. It's just a prank."

Suddenly, the mage was staring her straight in the face. The knight actually moved back from the intensity of the glare.  
"Pranks get irritating. They interrupt the normal order of business. They disrupt order. I disapprove of this preposterous insanity. It contributes nothing to the amelioration of science as we know it, nor indeed the betterment of intelligent life anywhere.

I have taken it upon myself to stop this nonsense in order to allow the Cabal to focus themselves on more productive pursuits."

"…..fair enough." The knight admitted, shrugging. "I still think you're obsessed with stopping them.

Is it because they caught you writing that one love letter to N-"

"Not another _word_." Laurent warned her, glaring at her intensely. Nah suddenly paid more attention at the mention of the love letter. She grabbed Kjelle by the shoulders, shaking her.

"W-who was he writing love letters to? Tell me!"

"I-I've got to respect his privacy!"

Laurent cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

" _Anyway_. We must get going soon. The longer we tarry, the more we risk the Cabal catching wise to our countermeasures and disabling us before they head there."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Threshold…._

"What do we do now?" Ruby inquired. "Yang?"  
The brawler shrugged. "Hey, I just want to watch the in-oof! Weiss!"  
"Quit being a moron." The heiress warned her. "We've got to help these poor people deal with Nora and Velvet. Dust knows, Ylisse'll be rubble before Nora's done with it."  
Cordelia turned towards the door. "Robin, should I grab Kellam?"  
"No, no. He needs a break as it is." The grandmaster responded, shaking his head. "He's been working overtime."

Norn turned to Blake, meanwhile. "Should I notify Professor Goodwitch and Miss Lupin?"  
"No…..no, I think I know who they might be going after." The catgirl raised a finger, before turning to Weiss. "Do you know where your sister is?"  
"My sister?" The heiress thought carefully, rubbing her chin. "…..she'd be in her dorm right now. She's got a cold and didn't want to go to the infirmary because every single pervert in Beacon would be at her bedside. Why?"

Blake nodded to her robot maid, pointing towards the knight. "Keep an eye on Jaune. Lucina, Todd, do you mind coming with me?"

The princess looked to her. "Why? What?"

"I need to find two girls, both who're known for having crushes on Jaune. If they're worth their salt, this Cabal will go for those two plus Weiss' sister and do something. Weiss' sister being who she is, she could possibly thwart the prank by being so oblivious that any attempt to prank her would fail, but I don't want to risk it because Weiss will never let me hear the end of it."

"And _rightfully_. It's about time you people clean up after your own antics." The heiress remarked irritably. "And Robin, you know anyone who this Cabal might want to go after?"  
"…..well…..I do….I do know of a bunch of people." The grandmaster mused. "So, will you and your friends come with me? Reflet, you're going with me."  
"What? Why? I wanted to watch the nonsense too!"  
"You're helping me fix this stuff. Your antics screw everything up."  
"My antics got you and Lucina to quit acting like children, confess to each other and _kiss_."

"That was Cordelia-"  
"Cordelia recruited me. Your argument is invalid, unless you _want_ to say that your relationship's a screw up."  
The falcon knight shrugged. "It's true. I did recruit her."

Weiss cleared her throat loudly. "If you would both keep your squabbling to a minimum, we have two or three antics about to go down and I would rather not get caught in the aftermath, so can we _please_ deal with these antics before we end up caught in a web of shenanigans?!"

Lucina, who was blushing at the discussion, hastily joined in. "Y-yes, please, Weiss is right. C-can we go now?!"

Yang was snickering. "I can see why the Cabal targeted her so much. She's _so_ much more adorable than she was in the game…."  
"I-I am NOT adorable!" The princess snapped, crossing her arms and pouting- unconsciously, of course. It was a rare occasion when Lucina would pout on purpose, as it was far easier to fluster her with the mention of Robin.

The brawler facepalmed. "Yeah. Lucina. That's not helping your case. Anyway, since you guys're forcing me into this, I might as well help you guys. These guys are pranksters like me, therefore you're best suited dragging me along anyway because I'd know what they'd do."

"My thoughts exactly." Robin added. "You can have Reflet, as Miss…Belladonna, was it-"  
"Just call me Blake. Belladonna's not manly enough."

"…..right, Miss Blake knows her way around these antics, so we're fine with her and Todd."

Weiss stared at him. "You….realise that it'd be a better idea for US to bring Blake and YOU to bring Yang? Bringing the mother and son prankster duo is bad enough, bringing the two perverted morons together is even worse."

Reflet and Yang both frowned. "We're not morons!", they cried in protest.

"…..is it me or did they completely ignore the perverted part?" Robin remarked, before shaking his head. "Fine, we'll take Yang, and Blake go with them."

"Then I must go with Miss Blake." Norn reminded them. Blake shook her head.

"Just go with Yang. You'll be fine."

Ruby tilted her head. "So are we going now? Is everyone where they need to be?"  
"Yes, I think so." The grandmaster nodded. "Let's get going!"

* * *

 _Justice Cabal Headquarters, Ylisstol_

"And that's the plan." Morgan explained, smirking. Ren clapped appreciatively.

"Two pronged attack. We have the resources for that…..but we've never been able to pull one off without serious backup."  
Cynthia smiled. "And we have the people, but not the resources. If we're together, we'll make a good team!

So, how shall we make our entrance? Trumpets blaring? Flower petals everywhere?"

"…have you actually _pulled_ an antic off before?" Ren inquired. "Honest question."  
"We're the Justice Cabal!" Owain announced. "We pull off things to bring justice and great pairings to all!"  
"See, doing antics doesn't involve flower petals everywhere. Who plans these? That Todd guy? He looks shifty enough to do them right."

Morgan sighed, frowning. "…..yes, Todd plans our antics nowadays. He's a sneaky little man, or so some people call him."

"…..well, I'm going to show you how it's done." The gunslinger announced, rolling up his sleeves. "Nora, Velvet, you two are just going to have to show this _Cabal_ how it's done."

"Aye aye, Renny!" The berserker announced, saluting.

Severa looked around briefly, before staring at Ren. "One problem. Who's Velvet?"  
"….the girl with the bunny ears. Brunette, small, has a living plushie always following her around, only ever saying 'Pi'?"

"Yeah, she isn't here."

Ren whipped around to stare at the mercenary. "What? What do you mean she isn't here? She followed us, didn't she?"  
"She hasn't been with us since we were at the threshold. Did you seriously not notice?"

Morgan looked to Henry. "Did you see a girl with bunny ears?"  
"Nope! I would've said if I did!" The dark mage responded brightly. "I'm bored now. Can we do this? I want to blow something up."  
"Me too! Do you want to blow things up when we're done? Explosions are the best thing, and the Sloth God approves of them!" Nora declared excitedly.

Henry actually looked excited at that. "Oooh, a sloth god? He sounds fun! Does he take sacrifices? Baby sacrifices? Orphan sacrifices? Orphan baby sacrifices? Ooooh, does he like them bathed in blood?"  
"He likes pancakes! Can you do pancakes?"  
"I….have no idea what a pancake is, but it sounds delicious!"

At the mention of blood, Noire shrieked. "D-did someone say blood? P-please can we not talk about b-blood…."  
Ren sighed. "Well, one person missing isn't going to stop us. I'll go with the group heading to Themis- that would be myself, Owain Gerome and Cynthia."

"Aaaaand I'll go with the group heading to find Jaune's harem! So me, Henry, Severa, Noire and Morgan!" Nora declared proudly. "And after we're done, we'll find Velvet!"

Ren looked away, thinking briefly. "I….really don't think I'll like where Velvet is right now….but let's get on with the plan, see if we can't work the insanity into the prank. Come on."

'… _..if Velvet's doing what I think she's doing….crap. The guys up in Fuyuki are going to_ _ **kill**_ _me over the cleanup costs. I'd better wrap this antic up quickly and find her before it all goes to hell.'_

* * *

 _Team WLTH Dorm, Beacon Academy_

Team WLTH was one of the few fourth-year teams still present in Beacon during that time. Most other students had dropped out due to the harsh training regime of the fourth year of Beacon- after all, one had to go on an extended Hunting trip to hunt Grimm in a kingdom of their choice with actual Huntsmen and Huntresses. Most understandably couldn't make the cut after that, leaving very few to make it to actual Hunting occupations in adulthood.

Team WLTH, lead by Winter Schnee, was one of the very few who survived the gauntlet of training in fourth year and had thus earned free license to do whatever until the end of the year in two months' time. And thus, the team had gone out to town to shop for fun. Winter had insisted they leave her behind, despite her teammates offering to help her recover from her cold.

And so, Weiss' sister was currently sitting up in bed, a hot water pack lightly rested on her head, calmly sipping a bowl of noodle soup she'd made for herself, watching TV.

"My…this is what normal people enjoy watching…." The lady mused, sipping noodles into her mouth. "…I must say, these….soap operas are quite entertaining. I cannot see why people hate them so much. This is positively _gripping_."

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. Winter slowly brushed her hair aside, looking towards the door, frowning.

"Come… _achoo_!" The lady sniffled, wiping her nose with a handkerchief, before continuing. "….come in!"

The door opened to admit a smoke bomb, obscuring the lady's vision. She started coughing, covering her eyes.

"Oh my….whatever is going on in here?" The lady inquired, trying to see through the smoke. However, with the thick grey smoke preventing sight, she could only hear voices.

"Henry, you big dolt! Was that smoke bomb entirely necessary?!"  
"I wanted to blow something up!"

"I like his style? Can I keep him? I'll feed him pancakes and bathe him and clean-"  
"Will you _shut up_ already and concentrate on the plan?! Take him home, do something, just pass me the sack!"

"All this s-smoke…i-it's clogging u-up my nostrils….t-this is…THIS IS RIDICULOUS I DEMAND THIS AIR BE CLEAN BEFORE I RIP YOUR SPINES OUT AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROATS"

"That's nice, Noire. Take a number and get in line, I suspect my mother wants to do the same thing to me and I'm not sure she's the only one either."

' _Oh my. What interesting characters….'_ Winter mused, still trying to see through the smoke. The last thing she saw were two hands clutching a sack and pushing it over her head.

…..

 _Somewhere in Beacon…._

Winter felt the sack being removed from her head. Her chest felt unnaturally tight, much more than it usually did; due to her rather endowed chest, most shirts were understandably tight- along with her arms.

"Oh my." The lady looked down to see rope tying her to the chair, looking around to see Pyrrha and Minako in the same situation. She looked up to see Nora, surrounding her with several people in weird attire that was positively medieval. Almost _literally_ , in fact.

Winter smiled lightly at everyone. "I must confess….I have no idea why I am currently bound, so may I ask why this is the case? It is quite exciting, but also curious."

"You see, you have a crush on Jaune, don't you?" Nora pointed out, smirking. At the mention of Jaune, Pyrrha squirmed in her seat.

"No she does not! She's too old for Jaune-kun!"

Winter frowned, tilting her head. "W-well….Sir Jaune is….he is a nice man, b-but I am not sure that I would c-class my feelings towards him as romantic…."  
"That settles it! She wants to make babies with him!" Henry declared proudly. Severa just gave him a deadpan look.

"Really, Henry. That's what you call it?"

Winter cried, shaking her head. "I…..the thought had never crossed my mind? Why….why do you ask?"  
"Why am I here?" Minako inquired, struggling and reaching for her hip holster, before realising it was on a desk in front of her, held just out of her reach. "My importance to the story wasn't even all that big anyway!"  
"Well, this Nora woman thinks you're all in love with some Jaune person or something. He sounds like a moron." Severa snapped. "We're just letting one of ours get Jaune so we can get on with this prank already."

Noire was in the corner, also tied up. The girl was snapping angrily at everything around her, straining to free herself of the bindings.

"LET ME FREE," the girl shrieked. "LET ME FREE OR I WILL VISIT A FATE UPON YOU THAT IS ALMOST INCOMPRABLE TO THE PAIN THAT THE ALMIGHTY GHEB SHALL BRING UPON YOUR BACKSIDES"

"Ew." Severa looked disgusted. "No thanks."

Pyrrha was quivering in her chair. "Dammit…..and I can't use my Semblance…."  
"See, Pyrrha, nothing in this room except our weapons are made of metal. And, of course, I made sure!" Nora raised a finger. "I made sure to keep all of those away from you."  
Winter closed her eyes meanwhile, concentrating on the ropes. Her own Semblance was not as limited, and the ropes began heating up, her Semblance of temperature control slowly increasing the heat within her bindings.

"Ah. The light…..it's quite blinding." The lady explained, trying to pass off her concentration. "So, when is your companion returning with ….J-Jaune, Miss Valkyrie?"  
"Oh, she should be here in five minutes! He should be unguarded, so it's fine!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Threshold…_

"Gah!" Morgan leapt backwards, putting up her silver sword and dodging Norn's knives as the robot maid stood between her and Jaune. "I thought nobody saw us!"  
"I was running an errand for Miss Belladonna when I saw your meeting here. I was obligated to inform her of this." Norn explained, flicking Skuld and Verthandi, her chain-knives, back to her sides, the chains linking the blades to the hilt retracting. "I cannot permit you to abduct Sir Arc."

"Wow…..uh….thanks, Norn." The knight rubbed the back of his head. "I….can, uh, defend myself…."

"My orders are orders." Norn responded, matter-of-factly.

Morgan frowned. "J-just let me have my Jaune! I-I mean…." The tactician turned away, blushing. "…..just let me borrow him for three seconds!"

Jaune groaned. "Come on, _her_ too?!"  
The robot maid's expression was unchanged. "I am unable to comply."

"Too bad! Eat this! Ignis!" Morgan yelled as she leapt at Norn with her blade covered in the red flames. The maid was unable to respond and took the hit directly on, her Aura flashing brightly at the moment of impact as she was thrown aside.

 _Fifty-seven percent Aura remaining. Minor damage to right shoulder servo. Opponent currently using unknown energy signature. Analysing against database…._

Norn shook her head, trying to remove the warnings from her interface. Morgan frowned.

"Oh, wait, you're hurt! I'm so sorry, I was just-"  
"Do not mind me. This is my duty. You will not abduct Sir Arc." The robot maid responded bluntly, flicking Urd out towards Morgan. The tactician swept aside, swinging her sword to smack the chain knife out of the way, but Norn was prepared- she suddenly pulled hard to the side onto the hilt, yanking the chain around Morgan's sword and pulling it out of her hand. The silver sword clattered aside and onto the floor of Professor Faust's office.

Morgan looked surprised. "Wow….that's a cool weapon."

Norn retracted Urd into its hilt, extracting the blade from the tangle of chains and throwing it aside. "You are disarmed. Do you yield?"

"…surprise! Levin Sword!"

"Wha-" Norn was interrupted as a bolt of lightning emanated from the jagged blade the tactician had drawn, striking her dead on-

 _Visual interface crash. Analysing for potential system damage…._

 _Thirty percent Aura remaining. Emergency repair system in operation. Moderate damage to torso systems, minor damage to right shoulder servo, left shoulder servo, left arm servo and right torso sensors. Electricity hazard detected._

 _Retreat advised._

Norn's eyes flickered, her artificial pupils dilating and contracting rapidly to adjust to the light. She was sprawled aside onto the floor, Urd lying on the other side of the room from her. Morgan was slowly moving towards Jaune, blushing somewhat.

"So….uh….." The tactician looked worried. "Uh….I'm, uh, sorry about this, but I have to do this, you know? I mean, you'll forgive me for this, right?"

"Desist _immediately._ " The robot maid called over, pulling herself up and taking up Verthandi. She dashed quickly in front of the knight. Morgan frowned.

"Look, j-just let me borrow him, okay?!"  
"…..it seems you will not desist. I must p-protect Sir Arc." The robot maid repeated, her arm twitching with the damage done to it by the Levin Sword. She flinched, before putting away her chain-knife and drawing what appeared to be a small drill-lance. Morgan raised an eyebrow, and Jaune looked at her curiously.

"….w-what's that for?"  
"I am supposed to test out a new function Miss Belladonna installed in my combat routines. I duly apologise for any injury I may inflict." The robot maid explained, before flicking the drill-lance out to its full length- standing up, it would be almost as tall as the maid herself, who was an inch shorter than Jaune.

"What new….function?" Morgan inquired, staring at her, before wings slowly released from Norn's back. The tactician drew back as Norn began to radiate energy.

"Silver Crow Protocol overwritten. Initiating new protocol; Valkyria Protocol initiated."

"….uh-oh."

* * *

 _Themis, Ylisse_

"Come on, Gangrel." Fiora implored the former tyrant, frowning. "Will you not teach me how to fight?"  
"You're a good fighter already. Why do you insist on fighting with me?"

"I wish to learn how you fight, Gangrel." The duelist insisted. "You did keep up with Uncl-I mean, Chrom, after all."

"Those were dark days. Dark days I don't plan on revisiting." Gangrel insisted. Fiora looked disappointed, but ultimately decided this line of questioning was no longer working.

"Alright. I see you're tired from helping Mother out for the whole day. I…..will prepare dinner."

The duelist simply walked out of the other side of the room, sighing disappointedly. Gangrel returned to contemplating on his own.

"…why does she wish to…..be with me so much?"  
"Lady Fiora wishes to reconnect with the only father she has left." Artemisia responded, entering the room and looking to both of them. "Our world is gone, and we cannot go back."

Gangrel gave her a wearied look. "…..Miss Artemisia. I….appreciate that, in some other world, somehow, that some man who looks like me and sounds like me is her father, but I am and can never be her father.

If she is Emmeryn's daughter, I….I do not understand why she doesn't hate me, after what I did to her, after she _knows_ what I did to her."  
"It is hard to hate one's father, even knowing you aren't hers," Artemisia responded, shifting in her armour. "And she will always see you as her father, like the other Future Children see their parents here as theirs, despite it being impossible for them to have ever been their parents."

The trickster sighed. "…you…have a point. But…with them, it's possible. And I somewhat highly doubt that…she'd ever love me, even if I wasn't…..this."  
"Redemption finds all." Artemisia reassured him calmly. "One day, perhaps-"  
Suddenly, the door to the room opened, admitting Brady, Robin and Reflet.

"If it ain't Ma, then who-" Brady insisted, before pausing as he saw the Mad King of Plegia, sitting in the same cottage as the former Exalt of Ylisse. Robin's eyes widened as he realised something, while Reflet raised an eyebrow.

"W-what…w-what the hell….w-why is Gangrel here?!" The priest cried.

Two girls then poked in behind them; one in white, with white hair, and one in a red and black ensemble, with black hair tipped with crimson.

"…..I can explain." Robin insisted. "I….well….Gangrel was the only person who could be spared to heal-"  
"You let _him_ of all people heal Lady Emmeryn?! Are you mad?! Do you know what he did-"  
Weiss stared at him. "Whoa, whoa. I don't know what's going on here. Robin, explain-"  
"I'll do it." Reflet sighed. "Gangrel here's a former tyrant who started out with good intentions but ended up being corrupted. Emmeryn's the sister of the current Exalt of Ylisse and Robin's technical aunt-in-law.

Gangrel _kinda_ forced Emmeryn into the situation of killing herself, only she only lost her memory instead of dying and now he's really sorry about it, only Chrom would kill him if he was allowed to and Robin was short on healers, so he had him heal her instead and he ended up being _quite_ effective, so he let him be. Oh, and most of the Shepherds except me, Lucina, Robin and Sumia have no idea about this and probably shouldn't or else they'll react like _that_."

Weiss sighed. "….well, I am in no position to complain. One of my teachers worked for a terrorist group years before she became our teacher…."  
"Oh, Cindy. Yeah, I know that story." Reflet sighed. "Yeah, that's true."

Brady was still stunned. "…..I….ya guys realise that if Chrom finds out, he'll prolly kill us all, right?"  
"I'll take my punishment. It's the least I d-"  
"Gangrel, quit whining." Reflet reprimanded him. "I swear, I'm surprised Emmeryn puts up with you, even with how she is. You're paying your dues, even if you're not done yet. Which is more than Walhart's doing, and more than most people who do heel-face turns in this series ever do.

Now that we're done, can we get on with what we were here to say?"  
"Uh…..the Justice Cabal are coming." Ruby explained to a confused Gangrel and Artemisia. "They're nearly here, actually."  
Artemisia raised an eyebrow. "The Justice Cabal? They…..sound like good people. Why do you insist on warning us about them."  
"Uh, lady, they really aren't. They're a buncha pranksters who do perverted things and all that." Brady added.

The trickster looked aside, taken aback. "…..how did the Cabal find out?"  
"It's pretty obvious, really." Reflet shrugged. "You're the Mad King of Plegia. She's the Exalt of Ylisse who was too good for this sinful earth. You're also atoning for everything you've ever done, and she's the most forgiving girl since Tohru Honda. Hell, your _kid showed up the moment you and Emmeryn showed up for the first time._

Really, I'm surprised you didn't see that coming, Robin. Tragic romance stories like these don't write themselves as well as this one did."

Weiss facepalmed. "It seems this Cabal has as little sense of propriety as our Order. What now?"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, looking between the people present.

"It seems we'll have to repel the Cabal and the Order ourselves."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was actually bigger, but I decided to cut it in half. You guys have gone too long without updates, and I want to work a little more on the second half.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, reviews, suggestions, criticisms and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	5. Gambit Pileup, Part 2

**Gambit Pileup, Part 2**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the Best Reactsverse Crossover! Ah, it seems, for most of you, the novelty's wearing off. Don't worry, it'll wrap up soon. After escalating, but it'll end soon. I do apologise for boring you with this, guys. Soon, my pets. Soon. For real, though, we all know what you came here for. I think. If it's team RWBY and the Shepherds wrecking crap, then yes, that's happening soon.**

 **Also, hype because RWBY Volume 3 is coming pretty soon. Hopefully. HYYPPEEEE**

 **A/N: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be more unarmed Hunters. (Come on, we need more Yangs and Mercurys.)**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise we would have a Rin Tohsaka costume for Severa. (Props to anyone who gets that.)**

* * *

"Oh, wonderful." Weiss grumbled. "So I get to spend yet _another_ day warding off the Antic Order or the Justice League or whatever they call themselves because they insist on pairing people off."  
"Hey!" Reflet snapped. "That's not all we do! And we do it because we love you guys."  
"What do you mean by pairing people off? I haven't exactly been in the loop in what happens up in Ylisstol." Gangrel reminded them irritably. "What with Chrom wanting my head on a silver platter, I don't exactly have the time to read up on this Cabal."

"They…..basically want to make you confess your love for Emmeryn." Robin explained calmly. Gangrel's head whipped around to stare at him.

"….what. Where would they get THAT idea?! S-she's…..completely annoying! I-I'm only taking care of her under _your_ orders!"  
Reflet stared at the trickster, exasperated. "Did you, at all, catch _anything_ I just said?! You're digging yourself a deeper hole with that _tsuntsun_ reaction, Gangrel dear."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm sure it would probably make me want to end my own life more than I already do if I did."

"That stings, Gangrel."

Ruby looked impatiently around. "So we're fighting the Cabal and the Order? Alright, so…..how are we doing that?"

Robin sighed, thinking carefully. "I….think we'll be having to subdue them rather physically."  
"Huh?" The reaper frowned, patting Crescent Rose, currently folded at her waist. "You're saying I'll have to use this?"  
"…yes? It's not all that powerful, right?"

Ruby swept her scythe out from her waist, unfolding it to its full length and size. The crimson weapon towered over Ruby herself with the blade alone, the handle extending across the room. Gangrel was staring at the scythe with wide eyes, as if not exactly comprehending what he was seeing.

"….can you, err, not use that to stop the Cabal?" The grandmaster inquired, his eyes glued on the giant scythe. "…..and how in Naga's name do you even _carry_ that?!"  
"I drink milk." The reaper stated matter-of-factly, before folding her scythe back into a smaller form, barely larger than her arm, swinging it back onto her waist. "And yes, I'll, um, try not to use this."  
"Non-lethal takedowns." Reflet warned them. "We're subduing them, not killing them. So no Myrtenaster for you, Weiss, and no tomes or actual weapons."

Weiss stared at her, before looking at her rapier, glinting in the faint light of the room, slid in the scabbard at her waist. "…..I would ask how you know what Myrtenaster was, but I've learned to assume you people watched RWBY or have cameras in my room or something."  
"Actually, that was a lucky guess. I really do need to watch RWBY. Todd tells me it's pretty good." The grandmistress admitted, before producing a sack and placing it on a table in the room. Robin stared at the sack curiously.

"So….what are those, then?"

"We're fighting fire with fire." Reflet stated, smirking. "Unless you've got a better plan in that noggin of yours, mister tactician~"  
"…..I feel dirty…." Robin shuddered. "Wait, hang on….didn't we have different parties?"  
"We got lost in the chaos I think. It happens, so now I'm here and Yang's with the others." Reflet answered, shrugging. "Well, I hope the other guys are having fun."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Beacon…._

"Gah!" Todd irritably smacked the door to team WLTH's dorm, which had been left open, with the remnants of several smoke bombs. "We were too late."  
Lucina crossed her arms, frowning. "Why? Who's supposed to be here?"  
"Winter Schnee, Weiss' sister and voted the most attractive girl on campus. And part of Jaune's harem." Blake explained, studying the remains of the break-in. "Nora must've clued them in."  
"Whatever Jaune's got, it must be something powerful if Morgan's crushing on him." Todd mused. Lucina's head whipped towards him.

"Morgan has a crush on this Jaune person? Who is he? What is he doing to her?!"

"Calm down! Sheesh, Lucina, it's not like Jaune's going to date her or something. They live in completely different worlds." The tactician reassured her. "Don't blow a gasket."  
Yang rolled her eyes. "Yep. Lucina's definitely a mom, alright."  
"What's _that_ s-supposed to m-mean?"  
"That's not even an insult. I'm just pointing out how defensive you're getting over Morgan~ It's so easy to fluster you~"

"I-I'm just concerned! He might be d-doing something to her mind, o-or something!"  
"Ohohohohoh…..you're not going to like what she thinks about Inigo, then." Todd remarked, grinning. Lucina stared at him, suddenly more horrified.

"Inigo? What about Inigo?! Todd, tell me. TODD!"

Todd merely chuckled, watching the princess lose her head over it. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Lucina."

"TODD! TELL ME NOW!"  
Blake cleared her throat loudly, trying to catch the others' attention. "If you're done trolling our princess here, I think I've found where they've gone."  
"What the-did you use your enhanced cat senses? Or did you use one of your magic gizmos that tracks everything down based on Spiral Energy?" The tactician inquired, staring at her. The catgirl responded with a flat glare.

"No, one of your friends tracked soot all over the floor from the smoke bombs." She pointed towards the floor with her thumb. "They've got to clean up after themselves if they want to call themselves pranksters."  
Yang frowned. "Their pranking technique really bugs me. Even I can do better than this."  
"That's not something to be proud of." Lucina remarked. "Ever."  
"Don't knock it 'till you try it, princess~" Yang retorted, snorting. "You wouldn't be half bad if you're _this_ neurotic about everything."  
"I am _not_ neurotic! You seem to mistake me for your heiress friend!"

"I dunno. Anyone would be neurotic dealing with the Justice Cabal every day." Todd admitted, shrugging. "Sometimes, you've just got to go with the flow. Anyway, where has our harem gone?"

"Well, we need just follow this trail of soot-" Blake started, before she saw Morgan running down the corridor, screaming in abject terror with her arms flailing in the air.

"RUN RUN RUN GLOWING WINGED MAID PERSON RUN RUN"

She stormed down the corridor, completely oblivious to the four watching her closely. They remained silent for several moments, staring at the back of the running girl.

Todd shrugged. "…..or we could follow her."

"Sounds good." The brawler shrugged, before trudging in the direction where Morgan fled.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Beacon…_

Winter flinched slightly at the growing heat behind her. The rope was slowly burning itself apart; luckily, by virtue of possessing said Semblance, Winter was resistant to the effects of high or low temperature, but the heat was still surprising.

' _Hum. I've always wanted to break out of ropes like this….'_ The lady mused. _'It feels so adventurous! I feel like a secret agent….although I do wonder how Mister Jaune feels like when he's in the same situation….'_

Severa was leaning against the wall, frowning with her arms crossed. "Where's Morgan? Shouldn't she be back with that Jaune guy now?"  
"Maybe she kidnapped Jaune for herself." Nora stated, shrugging. "Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened. He has a tendency to make all the girls around him fall in love with him. We think it's his Semblance.

He hates it."

Severa grumbled. "I know a few people who'd _love_ to be in his position. What makes him so different from any kid our age?"  
"Most kids his age don't get dogpiled by attractive- and not-so-attractive- girls on a daily basis. Literally."

At the mention of dogpiling, Henry perked up. "Oooh? Is it gory? Is there tons of blood? Are people squished?"

"No, silly! We're too tough to squish!" The berserker responded, grinning. "Silly boy."  
"All of those girls don't really know him…." Pyrrha pointed out weakly. She was still attempting to break out of her ropes, but without anything metal to manipulate, her own magnetism was useless. "…..they don't know him like I do. And yet he just doesn't notice me…"

"She has a point. She has lived with him for four years." Winter admitted, shrugging. "Although perhaps…..maybe you should try harder…"  
"T-try harder? I….I've resorted to becoming Velvet! And yet he just….sees me as a friend…." The spearmaiden mused sadly, looking to the side.

Unnoticed by their captors, however, Pyrrha's gaze fell not to the floor, but to Winter's ropes, which began burning slightly before falling apart. Although the sadness was genuine, to an extent, the spearmaiden had caught on to her companion's attempt at escape and so had deigned to distract their captors by talking.

The ropes slipped off of her hands, unbeknownst to her captors. The lady quickly gripped them deftly, ensuring they remained out of sight. With a quick motion, she shifted one hand to grip onto Pyrrha's ropes, beginning to sear them apart too.

She muttered a quick "thank you" to her before turning back to their opponents.

Severa scoffed. "Please. This Jaune guy sounds like a moron. I'm sure there are _plenty_ of guys around who'll notice you."

"Mister Jaune really is a nice boy. I can see why Miss Nikos would be so….enamoured with him….." Winter admitted, her voice cracking at 'enamoured'.

Noire, who was still in the corner, suddenly faced upwards, trying to wrench her bindings apart.  
"GRAH! I SMELL SMOKE! SMOKE! IS ONE OF YOU TRYING TO SET EVERYTHING ON FIRE?!"

"Fire?" Henry looked up hopefully. "Is there something burning?!"  
"No! Are you daft?!" The mercenary snapped irritably. "There's nothing burning! How would they set something on fire anyway? We checked them for those!"

' _They're onto us. Winter, you'd better hurry….'_ Pyrrha prayed, wriggling her arms desperately.

"Ggggh. I swear. You guys can be so s-stupid sometimes…." Severa muttered, looking back to Pyrrha. "….but yeah. This Jaune guy, you don't need him. I'm sure there's plenty of more fitting guys- or girls- who'll like you for who you are."

"And here I thought you were all nasty, like Weiss!" Nora remarked gleefully. The mercenary glared at her.

"I _am_ nice, you stupid moron! I just don't save my politeness for complete morons!"

The spearmaiden felt her ropes slip off her wrist. She instinctively started rubbing her wrists, before nodding faintly to Winter.

"Thank you", she whispered. The lady merely smiled back, before standing up, stunning their captors.

Nora's eyes widened. "Huh? B-but….t-those ropes were….they were rated to-"  
"Miss Valkyrie, I believe you will find that looking up the abilities of those you capture is far better for your escapades' success than relying on something to work perfectly." The lady responded calmly, before pulling off Minako's bindings, allowing the third companion to go free.

"Thanks." The girl responded, rubbing her wrists. "Those were really getting tight. I was wondering when we'd break out. Good plan, distracting them with that sob story, Pyrrha."

"No problem." Pyrrha stood up, helping their companion up. The three girls advanced upon their captors.

Severa glared at Nora as she started backing away. "I'm holding you responsible for how they got free."  
"Hey! This was a team effort!"  
"You were supposed to know what their powers were!" The mercenary snapped. "What were you thinking?!"

Winter flashed her captors a smile quite unlike her; unlike the calm, ladylike, slightly vacant smile one often saw from her, this smile was more audacious, daring, but also chilling, as befitting her name.

This was the smile she normally gave Grimm before blowing them apart during Hunting missions, or her opponents before she utterly annihilated them in battle.

"And now that we have extricated ourselves from our rather unfortunate bindings, I believe we will be needing to teach you all a lesson in manners.

It is rather _rude_ to kidnap someone from their rooms like that, is it not?"

This time, even Nora and Henry began backing away from her, as she was backed by an irritated Minako and an even _more_ irritated Pyrrha.

"The sloth gods did not prepare me for this one…." The berserker shakily muttered, clutching her hammer Magnhild in her trembling hands.

The dark mage next to her swallowed nervously. His normally shut eyes opened slightly as he started to back away from them with her, sweating.

"….ehehe…no takebacks?" He asked hopefully, before turning to where he believed Severa was. "Ehehehehe….Severa, a little help here!"

The mercenary was gone, having left through the open door, having left the other two to their fate.

* * *

 _Themis, Ylisse_

Reflet emptied the sack onto the table, allowing her companions to see what she had in store- a pile of nets, smoke bombs, strange clear orbs with a translucent, white fluid inside and various other materials, the likes of which Weiss and Robin wished that they never knew about.

"…..what is all that?" Gangrel inquired, scratching his head. "Are you going fishing or something?"  
"Nonsense." Reflet scoffed. "If you want to fight the antics, you've got to pull some yourself. Fight fire with fire."  
Robin picked up one of the clear orbs, examining it. "What is this?"  
"That is an adhesive capsule. Military-grade adhesive, Okazaki-brand. It breaks upon impact with a hard surface, and it lasts thirty minutes, or until whatever it's sticking down is pulled with sufficient force." The grandmistress explained. "Very useful for sticking down shipping targets."

The grandmaster stared at her, with one of his eyelids twitching. "So….the Antic Order has such powerful tools and yet they use them for nothing but shipping. Can I ask one question?"

"Yes-"  
" _WHY_ "

"For the giggles." Reflet shrugged. "What else? Although I personally just want to get the people who clearly love each other or need a break from life screwing them over together. Does that sound familiar to you?"  
Weiss cleared her throat. "…..and what, pray tell, is this I'm holding?"  
"That, Miss Schnee, is something for the _next_ fic."

Robin sighed, rubbing his temples. "….right, right. I forget. The Antic Order and the Justice Cabal are both insane."  
"So, ah. Whaddya want us to do with this stuff?" Brady picked up a net. Reflet smirked.

"Quite simple. Do the same thing the Cabal's been doing to you for the past four years."

The heiress glared at her. "So you expect us to sink to their level?"

"The only way to beat 'em is to join 'em~"

Artemisia, who had been silent the entire time, stood up from her chair. "I should warn Lady Emmeryn-"  
"No, no, don't get Emmeryn involved." Reflet shook her off. "She has enough to deal with."  
"So what do you want me to do then?"  
"Just get her and Fiora out of the way. This'll be messy. Gangrel, you going with them?"  
"I should." The trickster stood up, adjusting his collar.

"I understand. You'll want to miss out on this to spend some quality time with her, after a-"  
The trickster glared at her, suddenly shuddering. "B-be quiet. Y-you're a fool if you think I-I feel anything like _that_ for her. I am only her p-prot-I mean healer.

I refuse to s-succumb to your nauseating l-love stories."

"This is the Reactsverse and you're stuttering at the very mention of her, and _you live with your daughter by her_. The only thing you need to do at this point is build a shrine to her." The grandmistress shot back at him cheerfully. "Now hop along, spend your quality time, we'll be waiting."

"Ggh….your insinuations m-make me want to vomit….." Gangrel muttered before leaving the room.

Artemisia followed him, but not before frowning at the grandmistress. "…..you are a mischievous woman. How do you live with yourself?"

"Very comfortably. Say hi to Emmeryn for me."

The pegasus knight shook her head in disgust before taking her leave. Robin looked at her in shock.

"Wow. She barely knows you and she's disgusted with you."  
"I have that effect on people." The grandmistress admitted, shrugging. "The things I do for the sake of your love.

Now, you guys had better get ready."

Ruby, who had been silent for the whole exchange, finally spoke up. "Sooooo, Reflet, what's the plan?"  
"I can't talk about it."  
"What?!" Weiss snapped, glaring at her. "Are you insane? You plan to go up against these people with no plan?!"  
"If you discuss your plan, it always goes horribly wrong. Naga dammit, Weiss, you've watched enough movies and anime to know." Reflet scoffed dismissively. Robin frowned, visibly resisting the urge to facepalm out of sheer exasperation.

"I don't know how you made it as a tactician if that's how you think about planning."  
"Through sheer skill at playing speed chess with my enemies and being more awesome than them. Now, trust me, this'll work out. I just need you guys to…."

* * *

 _Minutes later…_

Owain and Cynthia snuck up to the door of Emmeryn's cottage, carrying a sack between them. Gerome was camping inside a bush nearby, calmly watching the proceedings, while Ren sat in the village square, five minutes from the area.

Cynthia fumbled with her free hand, plucking the radio from her waist and pressing it against her mouth.

"Hey! Hey! Ren!" The princess yelped.

"Cynthia. You're holding it too close."

"That's so cool! These radio things can talk with people far away?"

" _Cynthia,_ you're practically spitting straight into the receiver. Put it to the side of your head or hold it away from your mouth."  
"Oh!" She squeaked in embarrassment. "Sorry!"  
"And speak quietly. If Emmeryn or Gangrel hear us, we're blown." Gerome warned her, also along the radio.

Owain frowned. "And why didn't I get one?"

"You're the biggest ham in a group of hams." Ren reminded him. "I give you a radio, you'll make us all deaf."  
"Ah-! But a Hero of Justice must always be able to communicate with his fellow heroes!"

"You have Cynthia next to you. Make sure to move up against the _back_ of the cottage." The gunslinger ordered.

"RIGHT! I mean, right!" The pegasus knight declared hastily, before nudging her cousin to move to the left.

"Gerome, you see the situation, right?"  
The wyvern rider adjusted his mask, poking his face out from the bush. "I see them. They're moving into position."

"Good. You should have one of the Order-issue lockpicking kits with you, in case the cottage is locked from behind. You remember what we discussed?"  
"Right. We go after Gangrel, bag him, drag him to the predetermined restaurant and invite Emmeryn over!" Cynthia repeated. "Wait, wait, where's Laurent and his friends? Didn't they know about our mission?

"The Anti-Antic Alliance should not be able to interfere." Ren explained. "I distracted them with a little something I grabbed from your friend Miriel's lab. They shouldn't be any problem, although I think I missed one."

 _Meanwhile…_

"This is a mild inconvenience." Laurent muttered, crouching down underneath a table.

Nah, who was opposite him, blushing profusely with her arms crossed over her chest, glared at him. "You call _this_ a MILD INCONVENIENCE?!"  
Kjelle grumbled, pulling a tablecloth over herself. "I would hate to be Laurent. Living a life where this is somehow a _mild_ inconvenience…."

"Our clothes being gone is no more inconvenient than a bird defecating on your armour." The mage reminded her matter-of-factly. "Now if you can move that tablecloth to your left, Kjelle, I believe Nah and I can move out to find suitable garments."  
"I-I'm not sharing a t-tablecloth with you!" The manakete cried, embarrassed.

"There are only two cloths. A-and….I must confess….I…a-am a little…..bit, erm, unwilling to do this myself, but we must stop the Cabal…." The mage confessed, swallowing nervously and blushing.

"Oh, for Naga's sake, just do it, Nah! You two are going to end up sharing a blanket in two years anyway!" Kjelle snapped angrily. "I want to put some actual clothes on!"  
"D-don't say things like that! That's Cabal talk!"

' _And now I understand why Todd wants to prank them so much. They're worse than Lucina, I swear….'_ The knight mused, grumbling.

 _Back with the Cabal…_

"Alright, we're at the back door." Cynthia stated. "I'm going to put down the radio and hold the sack, alright?"  
"Just hurry. Your loud talking will have alerted Emmeryn or someone else by now. They'll be out at the front door, checking who it is.

Assuming normal behaviour, it'll be about two minutes before she comes back in. Pick the lock."

The pegasus knight turned to Owain. "Grab the kit. It's strapped to my waist!"  
"My hands tremble with excitement, at contributing to putting a destined couple together!" The boy boisterously declared in a low voice as he fumbled with Cynthia's waist pouch to pull out a tiny sack of metal tools.

"You two, Emmeryn's checked the front door." Gerome warned them over the radio. "Cynthia, keep the radio ready for further updates."  
"I have it!" Owain hoisted the kit up triumphantly. "Now, which one?"  
"Fit them all into the lock." Ren instructed. "You don't have too much time left, so hurry u-"

The wyvern rider suddenly cut them off. "Cynthia. Did Lucina say anything about Emmeryn paying a visit to the castle today?"  
"No? Why?"  
"Emmeryn, Gangrel, Fiora and the other girl- Artemisia, I think- are leaving the cottage."  
"What?!" The gunslinger yelled over the radio. "That's…..why are they leaving?"  
"Gah!" Owain yelled. "I can't….my feet! They're stuck to the floor!"  
Cynthia's eyes widened, before she looked down to see they had both stepped in adhesive paste.

The same paste they used for antics.

"…..it's a trap!" The pegasus knight yelled, panicking. "It's a-"

"Surprise." Robin opened the door to the back of the cottage, his arms crossed. Behind him, Ruby and Weiss stood with a net, brushing past him to close it over the pair.

"What the-!" The imaginative boy struggled against the net and the paste. "We were betrayed by dishonourable means! This is injustice! Injustice!

True Heroes of Justice would side with us! Gerome, save us!"  
"Yeah, I don't think he'll be saving anyone anytime soon." Reflet walked around the corner, boasting a squirming sack presumably containing Gerome, with Brady carrying it behind her. "Smoke bombs are a nice tool for surprise."

Weiss secured the net's bottom. "We just have to catch Ren."

"Guys! I'm-" Just as if on cue, the gunslinger appeared around the opposite corner from Reflet, before seeing his accomplices having been easily captured.

"…..tch. Reflet." Ren sighed, before raising his hands in defeat. "Well played. I should've known."  
"I'm working with the good guys. For now." The grandmistress replied, winking mischievously. "You're coming in quietly?"  
"I know you, Reflet. You probably have some sort of trap waiting for me."

Weiss grumbled. "And the web of intrigue and antics continues. Next thing I know, she actually has the outright king of some place twisted around her finger."

"You never know." Reflet replied.

Robin cracked his knuckles. "Alright, so we managed to get these guys. Now what?"  
"Put them back in Ylisstol." The grandmistress stated.

Ruby chimed in. "And then we go back to see how our other guys are doing, right?"

"Right." The heiress yawned, stretching her arms. "And then we settle down until tomorrow, whereupon hopefully both our resident mad scientists will have figured out something to fix this, right?"

Reflet frowned, tapping her bottom lip. "I don't know. I quite enjoyed our little jaunt to Remnant."  
"I'm not enjoying cleaning up after the antics of both worlds." Robin remarked. "Let's just get them back to the palace."

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

It took all of ten minutes for Lucina, Todd, Yang and Blake to find their way to where Morgan was headed.

It was one of the abandoned classrooms, belong to Professor Ebenezer before he retired and was replaced by Professor Torchwick as head of Economics. Yang remembered the room with some bitterness; Professor Ebenezer had always hated her for her antics, not unjustifiably.

When they got there, however, the sight that greeted them was surprising.

"Hello, Misses Xiao Long and Belladonna." Winter smiled, calmly sipping a cup of tea and sitting in a chair, waving at the brawler and the catgirl, before turning to Lucina and Todd. "…..Miss Arc?"  
"I'm not his sister."

"Ah. Forgive me. Then we are not formally introduced. I am Winter Schnee. I assume Miss Xiao Long or Miss Belladonna has introduced you to my sister Weiss?"  
"We've met." Lucina responded, nodding. "Although, a better question is how did you get _that_?!"

Behind Winter, the Justice Cabal and Antic Order members were imprisoned, tied up with rope; Henry, Nora, Morgan and Noire were tied together, squirming for freedom.

The lady sighed deeply. "I had to teach them a lesson in manners. It is rude to kidnap someone without permission."  
Todd raised a finger. "You haven't seen a brunette girl, yay high, twin pigtails, sour expression, speaks like Weiss, anywhere?"  
"She ran away." Pyrrha spoke up, having been cleaning her weapons out of the way of their tied up captors. "One of our friends is looking for her right now."  
"Alright." Lucina spoke, sighing in relief. "I guess our job's done for us."

"Awwww…." Yang frowned. "I was looking forward to kicking some as-backside. Dammit, I'm turning into Weiss now!"

Blake checked the classroom's clock briefly, before turning to her companions. "I think we should be getting back to the Threshold, to see if the others were successful."

"Right." Todd nodded, before starting off. Yang followed him, along with the catgirl.

Lucina lingered briefly, waiting for the others to leave before staring at Morgan intently. The tactician perked up, staring back at her mother.

"Huh? Are you mad at me, Mother?"

"…are you…..planning something with Inigo?"  
The tactician stared at her, wide-eyed. "Huh? Inigo? No? Why?"  
"…..nothing." The princess looked away, a little embarrassed for having believed Todd of all people. "I'll…..see you later. We're talking about your pranks, young lady."  
"Awwww. You think you can stop my pranks, Mother~"

Lucina breathed in deeply, before walking off.

When she was out of earshot, Morgan sighed audibly in relief.

"Dammit, how did she know about Inigo?! Who told her?!"

* * *

 _Threshold_

The groups of four made it back, looking to the others. Weiss stepped forward, her arms crossed, to face Yang

"Well? How did it go?" The heiress spoke up. "Did you find my sister?"  
"Your sister freed herself easily enough." The brawler remarked, chuckling. "We found her with Nora and everyone else all tied up."  
Lucina looked to Robin. "How did things on your end go?"  
"We managed to stop the Cabal's prank before it went badly." The grandmaster stated calmly. "I now feel…..dirty for having to listen to Reflet to do so-"  
"Heehee…." The grandmistress chuckled evilly.

"But the Cabal was stopped in the end."  
Ruby held up a finger. "Wait, didn't we leave Jaune and Norn here? Where are they?"

Blake nodded slowly. "Actually, yeah. I'm not sure where those two went. I'll contact her quickly."

Pulling out her scroll, the catgirl quickly tapped in a command, before an interface opened up, labelled 'Norn Communication Program'.

"Hey? Norn, where are you?"  
"I am currently recharging in our dorm with Master Arc." The robot maid calmly stated. Lucina nearly went bug-eyed at the statement.

"W-what?!"

"She's a robot. She means that literally." The catgirl reassured her, before realising something. "Wait, recharging? Why?"  
"I was forced to utilise the Valkyria Protocol after damage was done to some of my essential systems. Master Arc was forced to carry me back to the dorm to recharge my energy systems after I had finished."  
"Dust….I'd better check your logs then. It was probably awesome!" The catgirl remarked, pumping her fist.

"Valkyria Protocol?" Yang inquired, raising her eyebrow.

"A little upgrade I made to Norn. I'll explain later."

Robin sighed in relief. "All's well that ends well. We just need to find Miriel and your Professor Faust and we can all go-"

Then suddenly, the room was filled with the loud bang of smoke bombs, before being filled entirely with dark, thick smoke.

"Gah!" Weiss yelped, before coughing and flailing around. "Ruby! I-!"

"I can't see! Weiss!" The reaper responded.  
Lucina groped blindly in the smoke. "Robin! Where are you?!"

"What's going on!?" Reflet yelled. "Todd! Forseti!"  
"Got it!" The tactician whipped out the powerful wind magic, before casting it.

A powerful gust of wind powered through the room, knocking the occupants to the floor and pushing the smoke out through Miriel's door and Professor Faust's window.

Lucina grunted as she landed on the floor, looking around briefly to survey her surroundings.

"Wait." The princess held up a finger. "Where….where are Robin and Weiss?"

The grandmaster and the heiress were both missing, having been next to Ruby just moments ago.

The reaper looked around. "She was just right next to Robin! Where-"

"…it seems we forgot about Velvet." Yang sighed. "Well, I should've seen this one coming."  
"Do you think Velvet…." Reflet started, thinking carefully. "…..do you think Velvet teamed up with Tharja?"

Lucina sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire we go, it seems."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to release. I didn't feel right releasing the second half as it was, as it felt very incomplete, so I decided to expand it a little more. Like, two-thousand words more. I'm happy with it now.**

 **Now that Tharja and Velvet have put their nefarious plan into action, just how much more out of control can things spiral? Find out next time, on the Best Reactsverse Crossover!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	6. Serial Escalation

**Serial Escalation**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to the Best Reactsverse Crossover! Now, firstly, about the status of Homura Reacts in this crossover. Yes, it's still in-continuity- I only stopped updating it because nobody really read it and I ran out of ideas for it. However, the Puella Magi Holy Quintet are currently busy in-universe dealing with Kyoko doing something stupid again involving Sayaka's underwear cabinet and Mitakihara's entire supply of Rocky sticks. Don't ask for details. It's not pretty.**

 **Now, let's hope we can live up to the title, eh?**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise ARGH ARGH WINTER HYPE ARGH.**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise we would have an entire DLC devoted to Maribelle attempting to acquire tea or something.**

* * *

"So, your Velvet is basically your equivalent of Tharja?" Lucina asked Yang. The three Ylisseans and three Valeans were currently sitting in Professor Faust's office, trying to plan their next move.

The brawler sighed, nodding. "Yep. I've been running interference on her for the last four years, with no gratitude from a certain heiress…."  
"In fairness, if she's right, you're worse than the Cabal combined." Lucina shot back.

"Dammit, Lucina! You don't even know me that well! You hurt me~"

Todd sighed, drumming the floor with his fingers rapidly. "Well, Naga knows what Tharja and Velvet are going to be doing. I haven't watched nearly enough _yandere_ anime to see where this goes-"  
"Pfft." Reflet scoffed. "They're a bunch of wannabe yanderes. Even if she is Tharja, she's not exactly the canon, cutthroat, murderous bitch she normally is.

And hey! No Robin! I can swear freely!"

Ruby frowned. "You're not being a good role model for your son, Reflet."  
"Pfft. You think I'm bad? His father is _literally_ a criminal. A very nice, handsome, sexy criminal whose voice is like freaking _choc-_ "  
The princess next to her cleared her throat. "Reflet, focus, we're not here to listen to you gush about your Gaius."

"Oh, right. Anyway." The grandmistress shook her head to regain her concentration. "So. I've got several ideas about where those guys might've gone.

See, unlike the rest of you except Blondie here, I know people."

"Hehe. Blondie power!" Yang cheered happily.

"Alright then." Blake looked to her, her arms crossed. "You're the boss here. Where do we go?"  
"Well, we're going to need to get the Cabal and the Order free first."  
Lucina glared at her. "Are you insane?! We just locked them all up!"  
"We need to cover more ground. And we need to do this before those guys get their bones jumped, so to speak." The grandmistress explained her motivation. "Besides, Lucina, I'm guessing _you_ won't be too happy if Tharja jumps Robin's bones before-"  
"Q-quit being so crude! T-that's not what I want!" The princess cried, blushing, before adding in a whisper she prayed nobody heard "Yet…."

The reaper frowned. "…..Weiss is not going to be happy that she's been saved by antics from Velvet again…."  
"She can suck it up. " Reflet remarked mischievously. "I know full well about the Great Antic War here, she can throw down with the worst of us in antics.

And yes, I heard about your little troublemaking streak, Blondie."

The brawler stared at her, shocked. "H-huh?!"

"I pulled some strings over in Fuyuki to make sure they didn't toss down someone like Haruhi to fix things up. You owe me a date, dear~"

Todd stared at his mother. "They were going to send Haruhi?"  
"They really wanted to. Karmic trickery and all that."

Lucina sighed. "I don't think I want to know who this Haruhi person is, and we should really get going lest we lose time squabbling here."

Todd was the first one to stand up. "Alright, let's go. Probably the best plan to get Winter involved; y'know, make use of the whole big sister instinct thing she'd definitely have.

You know, the thing Yang doesn't."  
"Hey!"

"Well, Weiss is technically almost your sister-in-law and you keep pranking her. Sisterly love, eh?"  
"You're mean!" Yang cried, crossing her arms and pouting indignantly.

' _And now I know how Weiss feels.'_ Lucina mused, staring at Yang incredulously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the vicinity of Ylisse…._

"I cannot believe that worked." Tharja remarked, dragging a sackful of squirming Robin over her shoulder. "How did that work?"  
"Through sheer audacity and ballsyness. And it was the end of the chapter, my dear Tharja." Velvet pointed out, chuckling while carrying her own sack containing Weiss. "They really had no choice but to chase us."

"You're starting to sound dangerously like Reflet. I don't know whether I like that or hate that."  
"You crush on all versions of Robin, don't you?"  
"Reflet is no Robin." The dark mage corrected her. "She is…..some sort of humanoid abomination, sent from some sort of hellish realm, who takes the- granted, _highly_ attractive- form of a female Robin.

You have not seen the extent of her depravity."

"Pipipipi pipipi." Vivi muttered, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as she sat on Velvet's shoulder.

"We are _not_ crossing the line, Vivi!" Velvet snapped, a tiny hint of desperation in her voice. "We just want them to love us!"  
Tharja nodded in agreement, suddenly more sullen than usual. "…..yes…..yes we do."

"Whoa…..there something wrong with you? You having regrets?"  
"…nothing. It's nothing." The dark mage shook her head quickly. Vivi raised the thin thread of eyebrow over her left eye, curious.

"Pipipi? Pipipipipipi."  
The dark mage looked even more sullen. "…I've sunk lower than Aversa if I'm being questioned by a _toy_."

"Don't be so mean, Vivi!" Velvet cried. "That's not nice! She's helping us!"  
"Pipipipipi. Pipi piiii pipipi."  
Tharja merely glared at the plushie, irritated. "D-don't you dare talk to me about Libra."

"Libra?" The bunnygirl tilted her head. "Who's that?"  
"A…..companion of mine." The dark mage explained. "N-none of your business."

"Pipipipipipii pipiipiipi." The plushie remarked sadly. "Pipipi pipiipi? Pipipipi?"

The plushie's vocalisations were always easy to understand, despite consisting all of one syllable extended, repeated, shortened or manipulated as needed. Tharja, of course, was one of those who could understand her, and understand her as clear as day.

" _You don't have to do this, Tharja. Do you really need Robin to love you? Or are you just loving a shadow?"_  
"….tch…." Tharja looked somewhat shaken by the plushie's words.

Velvet looked shocked. "Vivi…..you know that….how do you know who Libra is? And of course she needs Robin! He's a good person. And you know how it goes; the single woman always seeks a good man! Or woman. I don't judge."  
Vivi sighed, shaking her head. "Pipi piiii pipipi."

Velvet simply trudged on in silence, looking at Vivi in silence. The dark mage next to her looked down, reflecting on the girl's words.

'… _..she barely knows me. How…..her words are getting to me. No. I must go on with this. This is….this is the only way that he'll…'_ The dark mage closed her eyes, gathering her resolve.

She had her own reasons for doing this, and she couldn't let this living toy tell her otherwise. She would not sink to such depths that such a thing was calling her on her actions.

* * *

 _Ylisstol Palace_

"So, we're looking for Velvet and a half-dressed crazy woman, black hair, weird eyes, sounds like a pissed off Mikuru, that kinda stuff?" Ren inquired, rubbing his wrists as Reflet untied him. The rest of their untied captors were looking around confusedly or talking to each other.

"That sounds like Tharja, alright." The grandmistress nodded. "And personally, she sounds more like Akira from Lucky Channel than Mikuru, but eh-"  
Ruby was already looking worried. "…..guys, can we hurry up? It's getting pretty dark and I don't want to make it too hard to find Weiss…..and I'm actually worried about her."

"Calm your jets, skippy." Todd held up his finger at the reaper, packing some gadgets into a sack. "You might have super speed and weapons to launch yourselves around basically everywhere, but the rest of us don't. I'm packing equipment to try and track Tharja down."

Suddenly, Miriel entered the room, being followed closely by Professor Faust, who was carrying a small wooden crate in her hands. Their normally severe expressions were replaced with ones of triumph and excitement, as they walked across to the people getting ready.

"Heh. You guys got busy." Reflet remarked, studying the crate. Miriel adjusted her glasses, nodding.

"Myself and Gretchen worked tirelessly for the last several hours on several things. Her methods, while…..unorthodox, are very productive."  
"Finally, someone willing to listen to my theory on the Grand Unified Hirasawa Theory on Moe!" Professor Faust declared, laughing maniacally. "My years of research using concentrated kitten essence and shoggoths will not go unused!"  
Lucina looked to the pair. "Please, tell me you have something _good_."

Yang, meanwhile, noticed something else. "Six hours and you two are already on first name basis. We're doomed."

"Well, several things. Firstly, the amulet, although somewhat damaged, has been analysed." Miriel started.

Professor Faust continued. "We found out where, exactly, it came from. The amulet originates from some sort of other-realm, a place which, when we attempted to write the name of it down- we had divined it from one of my rituals- suddenly burned the paper it was on to bits. I determined it was some sort of self-containing infohazard. We were both lucky we hadn't spoken the name, otherwise we'd likely both be dead.

We however know where it is, but not how to access it."

"Alright, so how does that help us?" Blake questioned. "We have to find a friend of ours, you know."

"Well, that is not the only thing our analysis unveiled. We were also able to determine that the amulet should be able to reverse the breach in our worlds." The sage explained calmly. "Gretchen managed to assist me in creating an attachment for my dimensional focus device that should be able to repair as well as produce breaches.

We were also hoping to create a focus that properly sent us to the world the focus was set to send us to."

The princess, at hearing that, sighed in relief. "So there's a way of fixing the breach. Alright. Anything else?"  
"That's not all. We've also perfected a device, based on your scroll technology, my notes on magic and Gretchen's own knowledge, that allows one to detect Aura in a massive radius." Miriel continued. "It should work to find your Velvet's hiding place."  
"It's a prototype, but one I plan on emulating." Professor Faust stated gleefully. "It'll be useful for contacting-"  
"Alright, enough information, Professor!" Yang declared, standing up from her bench suddenly. "So just boot the thing up so we can find Velvet and Tharja! What, are you going to tell us we need a power source, or that it's broken, or-"  
"No, we simply wished to tell you it's ready. We can boot it up immediately."

"Alright." Chrom called into the hall suddenly as he walked in, pushing the doors aside. "This is far too suspicious. What are you all doing?"

"We are looking for your future son-in-law." Reflet remarked. "Our dear Tharja has teamed up with one of the students from the other world to kidnap their love interests.

And I daresay, you're his best friend, you should help us!"  
"…normally, I would, but I have a big mess to help clean up." The Exalt explained, sounding exasperated. "There's a riot in southern Ylisse that I have to ride out quickly to help disperse and figure out why it's happened. I've asked Sumia to come with me- I know she'd probably love the chaos here- so _please_ , don't rough up the place while I'm gone."

As Chrom left, Ruby swore she heard him mutter "Why do I bother asking?" under his breath.

Miriel nodded to Professor Faust. "Gretchen, produce the machine."  
The witch set the crate down on the table, unfolding it to reveal a bronze contraption. It consisted of a small concave dish sitting on top of a set of whirring gears, surrounding a core consisting of some sort of glowing substance, and a small lever attached to the side of the contraption. It smoked slightly, as if the object had been taken from a fire.

"This is, unfortunately, the closest I can come to your world's analytical engines." Miriel admitted. "And it was only with Gretchen's assistance I was able to create an analytical engine this small."

"Analytical engine?" Yang inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Todd nodded. "She means a computer."

"This device should detect any Aura sources in the area, thus telling us where Velvet and Tharja are." Professor Faust stated, before gesturing to the. "This dish will point us-"

Reflet cleared her throat rather loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "We've been sitting here taking up valuable chapter space! Come on, on with it!"

"Alright, don't be so impatient! Didn't your mother teach you virtues?" Professor Faust snapped back. Reflet's calm expression suddenly hardened as the grandmistress delivered a sharp, withering glare to the witch, without saying a single thing.

Lucina was taken aback by the sheer vitriol contained in the glare Reflet was currently giving Faust.

'… _I've faced down the armies of the undead and the Fell Dragon himself…..and yet I have yet to ever see someone glare at someone like_ _ **that**_ _….'_ The princess mused. Indeed, the whole hall must've felt the sheer anger, for almost everyone was staring at Reflet; except her own son, who simply looked as if he'd seen that expression before.

Luckily for Faust, her expression quickly faded, returning to a calm smile. She chuckled.

"No. No she didn't. I'm far too awesome."

Professor Faust shuddered. Even in her madness, she realised how close she had come to a potential disaster.

"….if I said any-"  
"It's water under the bridge. Don't mention it again." Reflet waved her off quickly. "Let's get this done, yes?"

Unbeknownst to them, however, a certain priest had been watching the whole display, watching the machine closely, watching where it pointed, and disappearing.

* * *

 _Later, in Northern Ylisstol_

"Are you sure this will work?" Tharja inquired hastily, placing the still-squirming Robin sack down. Velvet sat at a cauldron, mixing some sort of concoction that was emitting pink smoke. She held her thumb up.

"Of course! It'll work! Or not. Elf-kun loves to make me fail for the audience."  
"Pipipipi!" Vivi reminded her, sitting on the edge of the cauldron, licking a vanilla sorbet.

"This had better work." The dark mage muttered, gazing at the sack. Her eyes carried their usual insanity, but Velvet could see a tinge of….was that desperation? Yes, the tears in her eyes told her as much.

' _Uh-oh.'_ It was in that instant Velvet knew she'd screwed up. It was in that instant, she realised Vivi had seen what she had not.

The bunnygirl knew what desperation felt like, but somewhere along the line, she had seen her true calling in life; the comic relief stalker with a crush in a comedy, so to speak, one never destined to succeed.

Weiss was indeed pretty- one of the prettiest girls she'd ever met, with the kind of snarky personality she loved, but eventually, she'd given up- somewhere around the time she'd kissed Ruby in front of the whole school. Even the most stubborn would give in at that point. At that moment, she had accepted Weiss was lost to her forever.

Nowadays, she did it to keep up appearances, and because somewhere, in her ability to see beyond the constraints of her reality, she realised people enjoyed her antics. She realised, she made people _laugh._ And she _liked_ it; no, _loved_ it.

Eventually, Velvet had mused, she would consider taking up stand-up, or writing romantic comedies, to entertain an audience she could see. Of course, appearances had to be kept up for her loving audience, and so she did what she did every day.

But this desperation was different.

Tharja was not like her. She hadn't accepted she had lost Robin to whoever she lost him to. Vivi's inquiry had revealed as much. Tharja's role in the order of things was not the comedic stalker with a crush, not like Velvet. It was twisting at her; she could see it in her tears, in her desperation, in the sheer gusto she took her plan up with.

No, Tharja had something else about her. She had misjudged the dark mage. She had to fix her mistake, lest she hurt her in the course of her own actions.

"…..hey. Tharja." The bunnygirl called over, causing the dark mage to look at her quickly.

"What do you want? Hurry up with the potion already-"  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course this is what I want. To have Robin, finally to myself, with minimal work and no need to waste my time hexing anyone." The dark mage responded. "Why wouldn't I want this?"  
"W-well….maybe Vivi has a point. I mean, he's not the only guy out there." Velvet stated, shrugging. "You can still turn back from this."  
Tharja stood up, glaring at her. "Why should I turn back now? Don't you want the same thing?"  
"Well….I mean….not….not all that much…I mean…"

"Then what are you asking me for? You don't know how much this means to me, girl."

"No, but I do."

Libra's voice caused Tharja to turn around to stare at him. Vivi pointed at him.

"Pipipipi."  
"That's….Libra? Are you sure he's a man?" The bunnygirl questioned the plushie, who held up her stubby arm to her mouth.

"Shh."

"Oh. Right. Character development. Being quiet now."

"Libra, what do you want?" Tharja asked harshly. The priest sighed.

"Why are you kidnapping Robin?"

"Because he belongs to me, and I will always take what I own." Tharja responded, matter-of-factly. Her voice shook, however.

Tharja was many things, but being a liar was not one of her strong suits. Libra could tell this; after all, the dark mage always preferred direct threats to manipulation.

"You're lying to me. Tharja, for your _own sake_ , tell the truth."

The dark mage glared at him. "Why do you ask? I've t-told you everything-"  
"Tharja. _Please_." Libra implored her once more. "I am your _friend_. I want you to tell me, honestly. Why do you need Robin?"  
"I…..I simply wish to make use of his-"  
"Don't make up excuses." The priest stopped her, strolling calmly towards her. "You….can't lie well. And I don't think it would be fair for you to hide things from me.

When we fought Walhart, years ago, you saw exactly why I am the man I am today. You saw my inner darkness, and I let you help me lift that weight, and every day, I thank Lady Naga I let you do that. Every day, I thank her for having let me meet you. Without that curse, I may have remained under the weight of my past.

Please, Tharja, let me do the same for you. Let me _help_ you."

The sorceress stopped, taken aback by his words. Her normally sullen expression was overcome, slowly replaced with one of sorrow. Tharja breathed heavily, staring intently at Libra, waiting for him to continue, before starting to speak.

"Have you ever known what it feels like to be alone, priest? Even you, rejected by your parents, had others who shared your worship of Naga, who shared your godfearing attitude.

I've always been alone. Always. You at least knew your parents. I don't even have _that._

And who would blame anyone for keeping it that way? I'm just the crazy girl who obsesses over everything. I learn curses and hexes because it distracts me, Libra. Just as your prayer distracts you from your darkness, my curses help me.

Even when Chrom recruited me in that desert, you all avoided me, and nothing else changed. And then…..he spoke to me."

Tharja sounded uncharacteristically close to tears as she continued.

"He…..offered me something nobody else had ever done before; companionship. I pretended not to care, but of course I wanted more. I _craved_ more. I _deserved_ more. Of course I stalked him. I'm not going to hide it. I made up every excuse to be near him, and...

….I sound like a clichéd romance novel, but I wanted to be with him. But, of course, I was as blind as you all were. I never even thought about him already being lost to me, to Lucina. Do you think, for a second, I didn't _feel_ it when I heard? Even to me, it hurt. It stung. You know that a-already.

When you ever feel so _alone_ as to want to keep the few people who care about you to yourself forever, then you can claim to feel alone, Libra. Then, y-you can tell me you….c-claim to know…."

The dark mage, suddenly, and for the first time in so many years, let her tears roll down and wept.

Not many things could drive Tharja to tears, not since her heart had been hardened so long ago. The death of many, the rise of undead armies, the betrayal of so-called friends, nothing so much as touched her anymore.

Being reminded of what she really was, however, was a different thing. And what she was, was not much different from Libra himself.

She rubbed her tears away, glaring at Libra through them, trying to speak through her shaking voice. "A-are you h-happy now? You know w-why I-"

She was interrupted by the priest hugging Tharja to himself tightly, pressing her close to him.

"…..I am deeply sorry."  
"D-don't apologise! Y-you….you did nothing! Why are y-you apologising?!"

Libra sighed deeply. "You…..I had never thought you would…..feel like that. I suppose that it was my own fault for not thinking about why you might be the way you were.

Naga forgive me, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I should've….."

"Just…..j-just shut up." Tharja harshly commanded him, before wrapping her arms around him, returning the hug. "You…..you're….your words are just so….s-stupid sometimes….."

The priest's warmth was comforting, pressed up against her the way he was.

"I promise, Tharja. If you ever feel this way…..I may not be Robin, but I promise, I will be here for you." Libra swore. "Don't hide this from me.

You need never feel alone."

"…..t-tch. You…..you had b-better keep that promise….or I swear, I'll…." The dark mage choked, before squeezing Libra to herself once more and relinquishing him. "…I'll curse you.

This…this helped me. I suppose I…I owe you thanks. Don't you dare abuse that-"  
"No need." Libra responded, smiling at her. "A friend will always help another in need, no thanks needed.

Shall we free Robin now?"  
"I…..suppose I don't need him as much as I-"  
"Well, that was a fun speech. Motivational. Quite inspiring." Velvet spoke up finally, looking to Libra. "And no, I'm not….quite as….troubled as Miss Tharja over here. I'm just here for fun.

Let's get our prisoners out before we regret any decisions, yes?"

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

Reflet, Lucina, Yang and Ruby were the first to arrive at the cave. What greeted them, however, was shocking.

Robin and Weiss were dumping a cauldron full of love potion into the ashes of a dying fire, while Velvet was sitting in front of the cave with her hands tied and bound. Vivi was sitting on a rock in the cave, watching the most unusual sight they had seen that night; Libra hugging Tharja. At the sight of the newcomers, the dark mage immediately pulled away from the priest, brushing imaginary dust off of her and pretending nothing had happened.

"Is…..is Libra actually hugging Tharja?" Lucina sputtered, looking amazed.

Reflet smiled. "One step closer to a relationship upgrade, Libra dear. One step closer."

Yang looked irritated. "Again? We're too late for the fun stuff again?! Dammit!"

"…is this normal?" Ruby inquired curiously.

"Whatever must've happened, Tharja must've been mentally altered." Lucina remarked. "I have never seen her let anyone touch her, let alone _hug_ her."

Ruby sighed in relief, smiling. "I'm just happy Weiss is fine. Weeeeiss!"

The reaper sprinted towards her girlfriend, glomping her tightly.

"Oof! Ruby!" Weiss snapped. "Gggh….I'm fine!"  
"Weeeeeiss! I've missed you so much!"  
"I've only been away for an hour! I wasn't in any danger, anyway!"

Robin smiled at Lucina. "You came for us. Thanks."  
"It seems you had this handled." The princess noted. "What did you do?"

"I….am not at liberty to say, but believe me when I say this…..I've found things out that I should've known." The grandmaster sounded weary.

Yang grumbled, crossing her arms. "So, we missed the fun stuff. What now?"  
"Clearly, we have to set up the wedding date for our two lovebirds here." Reflet pointed at Libra and Tharja. "Blondie, do you still have-"

Suddenly, however, the brawler's pocket, along with Ruby and Weiss' pockets, beeped loudly. The heiress was the first to check her pocket, taking out her scroll.  
"What the…..Professor Goodwitch?" Weiss stated, staring at the screen. "Why is she calling me?"

She clicked to answer the call, placing it on loudspeaker. "Hello, Weiss speaking."  
"There has been a serious problem."

Reflet's eyes widened. "Problem? What problem? Are we all going to die due to dimensional nonsense?"

"No, nothing like that, Miss Reflet." The instructor stated. "We have, however, detected a large number of Grimm on our sensors.

They are not within sight of Beacon's walls, nor of Vale…so we're assuming we're picking up something from Ylisse.

We believe the predicted Grimm infestation has come days early and is about to converge upon our companions in Ylisse."

Ruby uttered but one thing.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A/N: Well. Now you know why Tharja's the way she is. I just wanted to explore the kind of thing that would turn a normal person into, well, the loveable Tharja we see in Awakening. I apologise for any narmfulness I might have caused.**

 **Next thing, the thing you've all been waiting for. Next chapter, the Shepherds and Hunters kicking ass together!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	7. The Battle of Ylisstol

**The Battle of Ylisstol**

 **A/N: Welcome, one and all, to The Best Reactsverse Crossover! Firstly, here's a little update on the next chapters of our other stories. Lucina Reacts will feature RWBY Volume One first, and Volume Two later. As for Weiss Reacts, the next chapter will feature the first six chapters of Valkyria Chronicles, with the others in future when I can get past chapter seven.**

 **Secondly, I am glad to announce that there will be a reboot of Homura Reacts within the next few months, depending on my schedule as I will be returning to school starting next week.**

 **Finally, on one thing I'm surprised nobody's asked me about, the next instalment of the Reactsverse, Corrin Reacts. My estimated release timeframe for it is early next year, depending on when** _ **Fates**_ **is released in Europe.**

 **With that in mind, let's get this chapter on the road!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise we would have laser chakrams as weapons.**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise we would have a magical girl parody DLC. (Lucina in sailor fuku? *drools*)**

* * *

"Grimm infestation?" Lucina curiously looked towards the scroll. "What's a Grimm?"

"The Grimm are the living manifestation of negative emotion." Glynda explained clinically. "They manifest as black, animal-like creatures, covered in plates and spikes of bone. In our world, people like Misses Rose, Schnee, Belladonna and Xiao Long are trained to fight large numbers of them. That is why we are called Hunters; we hunt these creatures to protect our people."

"Grimm? Good Naga, you had me worried." Reflet sighed in relief. "I thought it was worse than that. I'd have had to invoke Black Protocol if it had to do with the whole dimensional breach we'd opened. Naga knows that would've gone _horribly_ wrong."

"What?" Robin looked towards her suddenly. "What's Black Protocol?"

"Antic Order thing." The grandmistress explained. "You wouldn't understand it and it's classified. Also, it feels good to say 'it's classified'. I should really try to say that more."

Libra looked up, concerned. "Should we evacuate the city?"

"No, no. There aren't any huge Grimm here- no Fafnirs, Goliaths, Behemoths, Tantors or Nevermores or any of the Zodiac Grimm- just a large amount of Ursas and Beowolves with one Deathstalker, coming in your direction." The instructor explained. "Your group should be able to handle it well enough.

We're still trying to figure out how the Grimm got there to begin with."

Robin's eyes widened, surprised. "Large? How large?"  
"I would say about…..a hundred or a hundred-ten."  
Lucina stared at the scroll in shock. "You call that _large_? That's an entire _army_!"  
Glynda's tone did not change in response to the shock that the Ylisseans expressed. "You should be able to handle it. They aren't as threatening as one might assume, given they are faced with a trained opponent."

Yang cracked her knuckles eagerly. "I've been dying to kick some ass-OW! Weiss! What was that for?"  
"Just because I was gone for a bit, you think you can swear like some sort of pottymouthed fool?" Weiss snapped, rubbing her fist before huffing irritably. "You're a terrible influence on me."

Reflet and Yang both scoffed dismissively. "Sheesh, what a bluenose."

"Dust, I forgot there were _two_ of you….." The heiress suddenly cupped her hands over her ears. "Dust help me, I want the perseverance to deal with these idiots….."

Suddenly, the light neigh of a pegasus sounded through the area. Todd's head whipped up to see a very worried looking Cordelia flying towards them, a silver lance in her hand.

"If it's about the large amount of black animals heading towards the city, we know about them, Cordelia." Todd called up as the falcon knight touched down in front of him. "We were just warned-"  
"That's not our only problem, then, because I saw something worse." Cordelia hastily stated, cutting the male tactician off.  
Robin blanched in horror, before sighing in exasperation. "Ooooooh, I know where this is going."  
"I spotted a large mass of Risen approaching Ylisstol from the opposite direction." Cordelia warned, looking behind her as if to ensure the city had not been overrun.

Weiss grumbled. "Joy. An army of zombies _and_ angry animals of killing everything. Why can't it be an army of penguins? Or sharks? Sharks are cute!"

Tharja's head whipped up at the mention of penguins. "Where?"

"Calm down, dear, there are no penguins." Reflet reassured the dark mage. "You just go cuddle with Libra there, kay?"  
"I was not _cuddling_ him. I do not _cuddle_ people, Reflet."  
"Could've fooled me." The grandmistress retorted gleefully. _'Oh, I'm going to_ love _this.'_

Cordelia looked to Robin for guidance. "What do we do? Chrom can't muster the army to assist us until he gets back from southern Ylisse."

"Pfft. You don't need an army."

Everyone's heads whipped up to see Cinder Fall, an audacious smirk on her face, with Jaune and Winter following behind her.

Yang tilted her head. "Professor Fall? What are you doing here?"  
"I can't be having my students kicking ass without me." Cinder replied, scoffing. "Besides, I've been raring for a good fight."  
"I will not permit my sister to fight such a large army by herself." Winter added, nodding to her younger sister.

"Winter, you're _ill._ You need to get better-" Weiss started, but the calm stare her sister gave her silenced her.

"Weiss, I will not let my physical condition prevent me from protecting my younger sister. Atchoo!" The lady suddenly sneezed, before she rubbed her nose, groaning. "Pardon me."

Jaune handed her a handkerchief. "Here, Winter."  
"Thank you, Mister Jaune."

Cinder was still smirking as Cordelia mustered up the composure to speak. "You….believe three of you will be enough to fight an army?"  
"Pfft. Three armies." The pyromancer scoffed. "I'm their teacher. I didn't let them pass for nothing."

Lucina stared at her in shock. "How can you be so _audacious_?!"  
"A girl does not get far in the world without some audacity, princess. I've fought much worse, so have my students."

Ren strolled up to them, tapping the holstered pistols at his waist, with Morgan tagging behind him. He looked to Robin.

"You're a tactician, right? What's the plan?"  
The grandmaster thought carefully, rubbing his chin. "…..what do I have to work with?"  
"You have me, Libra and Tharja over there. Kellam's getting Lon'qu and Panne." Cordelia stated, readying her spear.

"The rest of the Antic Order's just left Ylisstol." Ren added, pointing in the direction he'd come. "We can turn back."

Ruby pointed proudly at herself. "You have me and my team, too. I think team JNPR's around, too. That's Ren's team, by the way."  
"Alright." Robin clapped. "This is good. We can defend two fronts.

Cordelia, fly back to Ylisstol, tell Kellam and Panne to meet you at the front, and come back here with Lon'qu. Ren, get your team to meet us here and tell Henry to come with you.

Team RWBY, set up a perimeter around here. Once team JNPR's here, we'll be able to defend the city from here. Libra, Todd, you're our healers, get your staves ready. Cordelia, you know how to use a staff too, so you'll help out with that.

Reflet, Lucina, Weiss, Yang, you're our stronger hitters. You will stay at the front of the fight. Don't get too mixed into the fight-"

"Wouldn't it be a better idea for Blake here to take my place and me to head the defence at Ylisstol?" Reflet chimed in. "I _am_ also a tactician, after all. I'm probably as good as you are."

"Alright. Blake, you're with us. Reflet, head back." Robin directed. "And Cordelia, tell the rest of the Antic Order to stay back-"  
"Wait, wait." Jaune held up his finger. "It would be a better idea for me and Nora to stay here and Ren and Pyrrha to go back rather for our team to stay together.

I see we have Ruby, Weiss, you, Morgan and Winter. We've got enough people to keep the Grimm at range, which we'll need. I can help defend here, and Pyrrha can help out over there; her Semblance is magnetism, which allows her to help defend against the Risen weapons- yes, I've played Awakening too- which would make her better there than fighting against opponents with no weapons except their own natural body parts.

Nora's attacks are very useful in getting rid of Grimm, what with them consisting of throwing grenades at anything that vaguely looks like a Grimm, so she should be here. Oh, and Libra should assist at the front; with his axe, he should be a good fighter. You should send Cordelia and Lon'qu back to Ylisstol, as that's a bigger place that needs defending and they'll need a healer- with her pegasus, she can cover more ground than Todd and Libra can and need to."

Robin just stared at him for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"…..yes. Yes. Cordelia, do go there."

"…..I….yes, of course." The falcon knight nodded, before clambering back on her pegasus, studying Jaune for a moment before grasping the reins of her mount and taking off towards the city.

Weiss, for once, looked impressed. "You…..are a surprisingly good tactician, Arc."  
"Well, to be honest, my Semblance is completely useless for anything except getting me dogpiled by every girl for a mile. A guy's got to be good at something in battle." Jaune admitted, shrugging.

Blake held up a finger, looking at Jaune. "Yeah, we'll have to talk about your Semblance sometime. I have a theory about it-"  
"Save it for later." Robin warned. "We're about to be beset upon by horrible shadow monsters. Perhaps we can hold the theories for now, yes?"

* * *

 _Minutes later…_

Nora arrived at the hollow, Magnhild in hammer form slung behind her. What greeted her was a veritable hub of activity.

Ruby and Yang were helping each other move stacks of branches into place to form makeshift barricades, with Winter carrying similar loads on her own and placing them down. Blake, Weiss and Morgan were looking in one direction for the army of Grimm approaching them, with Lucina and Todd in the other. Tharja was standing to the side, muttering under her breath and placing down strange-looking wards, presumably to assist in the defence of the area; Libra was standing with her, carrying the wards in his arms. In the cave, Jaune and Robin were discussing something- presumably a strategy to deal with the oncoming swarm.

Nora calmly strolled towards them as if nothing was wrong, whistling to herself.

"What's up? I hear you need things blown up. Oooh, I wonder if they have a sloth Grimm!"

Yang stared at her, chuckling. "Gee. You take your sweet time, don't you?"  
"I had to spend my quality time with my army of sloth slaves." Nora reminded her. "You wouldn't know.

You don't have the love of the sloth gods. You wouldn't understand. None of you would ever understand….."  
"That got creepy quickly." Yang remarked, shuddering, before facing towards the lookouts. "Alright, where are the Grimm now?"  
Morgan looked back towards them. "I can see them within about half a mile, three-quarters tops. We should get ready."

Lucina studied the barriers they were setting up, rubbing her chin. "And you're actually taught to do all this? How do you get the time to learn normal things?"  
"We learn this in addition to Hunting education." Ruby pointed out. "You know, I think they've watched enough things to know what happens when you don't teach supersoldiers how to do normal things, so they made sure."  
"Supersoldiers?" Morgan said, raising an eyebrow.

"We're that compared to you guys. You know, with the strength, and the Aura and the large weapons? I think? It's a fair comparison." Ruby explained, gesturing, looking to Weiss and Yang for support.

"Right guys? You get what I'm…no? Alright…." The reaper looked down, frowning. "I'll just….be over there….getting ready…."

Lucina looked to Jaune, ignoring the poor attempt at a joke. "You're Jaune, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are these Grimm…..immune to anything, by any chance? I would prefer to know now so I don't suddenly find out they're invincible to being stabbed." The princess remarked. "I had the strangest feeling something like that might happen-"  
"Oh, no, no. They're pretty vulnerable to getting stabbed. We hope." The knight replied, gazing down at his own Crocea Mors, a shield-and-sword ensemble, with the shield currently acting as the scabbard to his sword.

Todd, meanwhile, cleaned off the dust from his Heal staff, sitting on one of the boulders in the cave.

"You know we probably won't need these staves?" The male tactician remarked. "The whole 'Conservation of Ninjutsu' thing would prevent any of our guys from being hurt by all those Grimm.

Unless it would create shipping fuel. But Elf's probably saving that for Corrin's love interest or something-"  
Robin stared at Todd, confused. "That's….not how real life works. You always have to account for potential casualties in a fight."  
"We're not in real life, though. We're in a terrible parody fic. Are Mother and I the only people who know how this universe works?"

Suddenly, the argument was rather quickly interrupted by a loud, wolf-like howl that sounded through the forest, echoing through the trees.

Wolf- _like_ , in that it resembled a wolf's and yet did not; it sounded far more monstrous, with a low growl underneath the howl itself, and there was some sort of ethereal quality about the howl, a quality that sent a shiver down the spines of all who heard it. Lesser men than the likes of those present at the clearing would flee at the sound, even if they did not know what followed it. Even those present felt their legs tremble at the sound of the howl.

There was a reason, before the advent of Hunters, that the people of the Four Kingdoms feared the Grimm as they feared the night.

"That sounds pleasant." Robin remarked sardonically, taking out a Thoron tome. The ground started trembling, and everyone could hear the swift, bestial clambering of the approaching army of monsters.

Lucina gripped the hilt of the Falchion tightly, breathing in deeply to ready herself for battle. Weiss, meanwhile, unsheathed Myrtenaster, rotating the chambers to check the Dust reserves. Everyone performed cursory checks on their weapons, while Winter finally unslung her weapon from her shoulder, checking her own ammunition.

It was an elegant weapon, to match its elegant wielder. It was a hand-crafted silver musket, lined with the pattern of three running reindeer along each side of the barrel and the Schnee family emblem engraved on both sides of the stock. Unlike most muskets, the weapon cracked open where the stock met the barrel, where the Dust ammunition- crafted into specialized bullets- was loaded, with the stock acting as a magazine to store more bullets to fire for a maximum of six shots.

Slung under the barrel was what seemed to be a non-functioning secondary barrel. Its actual function, however, was to extend the musket into a glaive, with a small hole to fire the weapon's ammunition out of underneath the edged side of the blade-hidden within the barrel-, at the flick of a switch.

This weapon was called Frauenmantel for the lady's mantle flower, just as Weiss' weapon was named Myrtenaster, for the white aster flower.

Todd looked at the weapon, whistling appreciatively. "Nice. You made it yourself?"  
"It took me two weeks to grind the metal shapes out." Winter admitted, smiling lightly while loading several bullets into the magazine. "I am glad you are appreciative of the work I put into this weapon."

"I'd probably be bad at being a Huntsman myself." Todd admitted casually. "I'm not cut out for that kinda stuff. Can't make weapons to save my life at all."

Robin and Jaune walked up to the cave opening, readying their weapons. Everyone present nodded to each other, knowing that the enemy was soon to be upon them.

Finally, the first Grimm piled over the horizon, peering down at the cave. It was a Beowolf, glaring down at the group preparing to fight with its sharp red eyes.

Lucina, at the very front, was staring directly at it, studying her opponent. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and all breath was held.

It was quickly followed by one, then two, then three Beowolves, with Ursas gazing down over the backs of their allies.

Weiss looked irritated. "Oh. _Joy._ "

* * *

Lucina looked up at their opponents, readying her blade to cut down the first one she could see.

The Grimm clambered down towards the cave, gnashing and snapping towards them, a wave of black fur and white bone threatening to overcome them. The wall of Grimm, for a brief moment, seemed almost impenetrable, in its sheer vastness and blackness….

And then flashes of white and bursts of black flared through the group, taking some of the charging enemies apart.

The princess looked behind her to see Winter and Ruby sniping down Grimm with their weapons, rifle and musket in accord. Todd was behind them, his hand outstretched, hurling Grimm away with gusts of sacred wind from the Forseti tome in his hands. Lightning bolts burned more away, as Robin took his place behind the barricades, hurling Thoron bolts into the swarming mass. Even Tharja was contributing, blasting the monsters apart with a Goetia tome, a sadistic smirk on her face.

Lucina breathed in, before letting out a yell and charging into the mass.

"FOR YLISSE!" The princess cried, before decapitating the first Beowolf in front of her with a clean swipe of Falchion, before whirling around to impale another one on her blade. She ducked to avoid the swipe of an Ursa's paw, turning to face her opponent, only for-

"COMING THROUGH!"

A loud bang issued from the direction of the cave as Nora soared over the princess' head, rolling in the air with Magnhild, before crushing the Ursa flat under her hammer. With surprising deftness, the berserker stood up, saluting to Lucina proudly.

"This is fun!" Nora cried happily, letting out a whoop of joy, before slamming Magnhild into another nearby Grimm. Lucina shook her head, sighing.

"I will never understand how people can find battle fun." She muttered, before seeing a shadow over her head. She gazed up to see an Ursa looming over her to swat a paw down upon her; the princess instinctively swung up, only for her sword to continue upwards, instead of meeting with a fleshy thud.

She looked up to see Weiss, having sunken a blade into the Grimm's back, nodding to her, as the Grimm fell down, fading into ashes. The heiress brushed a stray strand of ivory hair out of her eyes.

"I'll watch your back, Lucina. Nora won't- she'll be having too much fun with this." Weiss remarked snappily before activating Myrtenaster's Dust function, the blade coursing with freezing blue dust.

Lucina smiled, understanding.

"Understood, Weiss."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the gates of Ylisstol…_

"Gh…."  
A furious slash.

"Tonight…."  
Another furious slash.

"Of all nights!"

A finishing stab, followed by a long, pained moan.

"Damn my luck, to have a bunch of Risen show up out of nowhere!" Severa snapped, kicking a recently re-killed Risen away roughly from her silver sword. She whirled around and shunted her blade through the skull of another one, barely taking the time to watch it start fading into shadows around her sword before she moved on to her next victim.

Behind her, a warrior Risen attempted to chop into the mercenary's back with a massive axe, only to be impaled from behind by Cordelia's spear. She glared at it, furious.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my daughter." The falcon knight uttered, before twisting around to decapitate another Risen on the backswing. Severa turned, hearing the warrior's body thud on the floor before fading. She looked up at her mother.

"…I-I could've handled that!" The mercenary complained- however, the expression on her face said enough; she was grateful for the save. Cordelia smiled.

"Maybe I'll let you next time. Watch your back, Severa."

"Gggh…..y-you're so embarrassing, Mother…." The mercenary grumbled, blushing embarrassedly as she swung her sword into the nearest enemy.

Mother and daughter fought deep in the ranks of the undead scourge, back to back, carving a swathe through the Risen away from the gates of Ylisstol town. Nearby, Lon'qu methodically cut his way through the swarm, his sword slicing through undead flesh as a hot knife through butter, towards the rest of his family to aid them with nary a word.

Closer to the gate, the rest of the Justice Cabal and the others fought them off. Noire laughed maniacally as she rained thunder upon the zombies, her face twisted into a rictus of bloodlust.

"YES!" The sage roared, chuckling sadistically as the smell of burned flesh filled the air. "BURN, UNDEAD SACKS OF FLESH! BURN FOR ME!"

Henry laughed with her, as massive clouds of flame blasted the swarms apart, sending body parts sailing through the air.

"Ooooh! That was a skull! Sweet!" The dark mage declared, clapping. "I _finally_ got to blow something up!"  
"Concentrate." Gerome warned him, batting a hero Risen away with his lance before twirling his lance around and impaling it. Without even looking to see if it had died, he thrust the lance further into it, planting the lance into the ground, before raising himself off the ground and delivering a swift kick to the head of a warrior Risen attempting to sink an axe into Cynthia's back.

The Risen's head cracked open with a sickeningly loud sound, before the creature collapsed. Cynthia turned around, seeing the Risen collapse into clouds of shadow. She stared at Gerome in surprise.

"….d-did you just….kick its head off?!"

"I had no time to do anything else." Gerome responded gruffly, adjusting his collar. "Watch your back. I-I won't always b-be here to back you up."

"Awwww. Thanks for the save~" Cynthia giggled, before turning back to face her opponent.

Gerome swallowed, shaking his head to clear it.

"Tch….can't let something like that cloud my judgement." The wyvern rider muttered, before wrenching his lance from the ground and continuing to fight.

Owain hacked down a sniper Risen, snapping its bow with one blow from his beloved Missiletainn.

"For justice! My sword hand twitches with excitement! To slay the creatures of the night once more, a man cannot hope for anything else!" He cried proudly, before looking up to see Severa, slashing another undead warrior apart, not noticing an assassin creep up to her back, ready to deliver a lethal backstab.

Owain breathed in heavily, before raising his sword up. "Not on _my_ watch! SEVERA! BEHIND YOU!"  
In case she didn't see it, the boy began sprinting through the fray, sword at the ready and cutting down zombies in his path. The mercenary paused briefly, watching her enemy fall to the floor, as before Owain's warning finally registered.

"Huh?" The girl whirled around to see the assassin, just in time for it to stab at her. Having the element of surprise, all Severa could do against it was attempt a parry with her sword.

While successful, she was knocked to the floor, her sword sent flying, as the assassin stood over her, readying itself for another attack.

"Mother!" The mercenary yelled. "HELP!"

"Severa!" Cordelia cried, seeing the attack. She raised the reins of her pegasus, turning around to attack, but realising in her rampage she had gotten too far to reach Severa in time. She looked over to Lon'qu.

"Severa's in danger!"  
"On it." The swordmaster surged forward, only to be accosted by several berserker Risen. He growled, letting out a cry of anger before stabbing straight through one.

Owain continued sprinting, attempting to reach her.

"I'm-gah!" The boy suddenly tripped- whether on a branch, a stone or a loose limb, he did not see- sending himself to the ground and losing his weapon, sending it skittering across the fray. Owain looked up in horror, realising he had lost his weapon.

"Missiletainn! Oh no….no!" He reached out, watching the assassin thrust down at Severa.

* * *

 _The Woods_

"Gah! These guys picked the _right_ time to piss me off!" Yang roared, cracking an Ursa's skull with one punch from Ember Celica. The brawler let out a wordless yell before firing a shotgun shell from her gauntlets into the Grimm point-blank, killing it instantly.

"You say that like any time is good to piss you off!" Blake yelled back, avoiding a stray swipe from a Grimm with her Semblance, watching her illusion fade from one strike. She delivered an upward slash with Gambol Shroud's scabbard, before kicking off the ground, flipping over the top of the monster and delivering a shot to the base of the skull.

"True that, Blakey! True!"

Elsewhere in the fight, Jaune and Robin fought back to back, tome and sword in accord. The knight deflected a claw swipe with his shield, before thrusting violently forwards, producing a sickening crack. The grandmaster, meanwhile, blasted a hole straight through a Grimm with Thoron, leaving the smell of burning, decayed flesh as the beast collapsed.

"To your left!" Jaune called, covering Robin's right as he smashed his shield into an Ursa's head, interrupting the creature's attempt at attacking him. Robin quickly looked to his left, spying a Beowolf attempting to leap at him. He responded by blasting it with lightning, cutting its pounce off mid-air. He nodded towards the knight gratefully.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem." Jaune nodded back, before spying Winter- or rather, one of the Ursas, attempting to hit her from behind while she picked off its companions. He blanched, before turning back to Robin, who had also noticed.

"Switch weapons." Robin stated, pointing behind him towards another Ursa, charging down at him. Jaune nodded quickly, before turning back to face the lady's back and tossing his sword to Robin.

He caught the Thoron tome almost instinctively, looking at it carefully.

' _How do I use this…..'_ He thought quickly. _'…..ah, that's it, that's it!'_

The knight muttered the words he could see in the tome, pointing his hand towards the Ursa.

A bolt of lightning ensued from his hand, filling the air with the smell of ozone. It arced in mid-air, before landing squarely in the back of the charging Ursa, a second after he'd fired off the spell.

Jaune stared at his hand, shocked, as the dead Grimm slumped to a stop behind Winter. The lady turned around, hearing the thud, looking briefly horrified, before seeing Jaune's outstretched hand. She smiled at him, nodding, before reloading Frauenmantel.

The sound of the bone mask of a Grimm cracking snapped him out of his fugue. He turned around to see Robin pull Crocea Mors out from the Ursa's skull. The grandmaster studied the sword briefly, rubbing his chin.

"It's a good sword." He remarked. "I can see why you keep it even when you can have weapons like your friends'."

"It's a family heirloom. Grandpa Anton would kill me if I threw it away." Jaune remarked, passing him the tome. "Thanks."  
"You're a trick hand with that tome. I'm surprised you managed to use it so well."

"…..yeah. I was pretty surprised too." Jaune admitted. "We should talk some more."  
Robin nodded back. "Indeed. Also, behind you!"

* * *

 _Ylisstol Gate_

Owain reached futilely out, attempting in vain to stop the assassin from killing Severa in front of him.  
"NO!" The boy cried, before his hand fell on something hard. He looked down quickly.

It was a dirty Ruin tome, covered in Risen blood and mud.

In any normal situation, Owain wouldn't have considered this as a weapon- he was not trained in the arts of black magic, after all, and Lissa had never trained him, but times were desperate, and Severa's life depended on it.

' _Good gods, I hope this works….'_ The boy pleaded to whatever gods he could invoke, before plucking the Ruin tome from the ground.

….

Severa yelled for her mother, flailing.

"MOTHER!" She cried, watching the assassin bear down on her. The Risen looked unsympathetically down at her, raising its sword.

She knew without looking that neither her mother nor father would reach her in time- Cordelia was too far away, Lon'qu too busy with other Risen.

' _Damn it….I can't go out like this!'_ Severa cursed, looking around to see what she could reach for.

There was a sword, just out of reach. The mercenary looked horrified.

' _Oh no.'_

The assassin plunged the sword down at her. Severa braced herself for the worst, closing her eyes to shield herself from the sight.

One moment. Then two. Then three. Severa opened her eyes slowly.

There was only the smoking lower half of a Risen, slowly fading away. The wisps of a powerful dark magic spell were steaming off of it.

Severa looked to her left to see Owain, hand outstretched, a Ruin tome in his hand, looking between his hand and the mercenary.

"You…..how did you do that?!" Severa yelled, suddenly breathing heavily. "That….how?!"  
"I…..have no idea." Owain admitted, looking down at himself before pocketing the Ruin tome and picking up two swords- his own and a spare bronze sword- before tossing the spare to her. "Come on, justice won't serve itself!"

Severa shook her head, sighing. "You can be such an idiot sometimes…."  
 _'An idiot who can be…..a little…..not-irritating, sometimes, but an absolute moron.'_

Elsewhere in the fray, Cinder was enjoying herself, deep in the fight.

The pyromancer was a master Huntress, a seasoned warrior who had fought with terrorists in the form of the White Fang and with the likes of Ozpin and Glynda, trained to handle beasts the size of buildings, and one of the few people capable of fighting even the likes of Siegfried Schnee on equal ground- a feat usually achieved only by those packing large weapons intended to take down said building-sized beasts or master warriors who had trained for years.

A bunch of undead creatures who were just as squishy as humans, in comparison, were nothing for the instructor.

The Risen fell to the ground, searing flames blasting them apart. Cinder was in the middle of the fray, burning them apart with her Semblance, weapon in hand.

Her weapon was simple; a bow that detached into two swords. The word 'Summer' was engraved on one of the blades, in small print near the hilt. Cinder treasured this weapon deeply- it wasn't hers, but she carried it with her everywhere, using it in tandem with her own weapons.

She owed that much to their owner, after all.

"COME ON!" The pyromancer yelled, swinging a flaming blade through one Risen near her. "Is that all you guys got?!"

"Tch. You're having too much fun."

Cinder whirled around, trying to figure out who had spoken to her. Suddenly, she noticed, the undead around her were falling down, having been slain by mysterious means.

"Over here." The voice called, and the pyromancer came face to face with Kellam.

"…dammit, even I fell for that!"  
"You're still having too much fun." The knight remarked, swinging his lance around to slam it into a Risen behind Cinder over her shoulder.

"A girl needs to find enjoyment from _something,_ dear." Cinder retorted. "And thanks for that~"

A shadow leapt over the pyromancer's head, ripping the head off of a Risen behind the knight, before whirling around to face her.

It was a giant, monstrous rabbit, with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth poking from its mouth, with black fur and dark leather armour covering its sides. Cinder was briefly taken aback, before the creature was bathed in light, shifting to a taller, smaller and upright form….

It was Panne, looking at her unamusedly, with arms crossed.

"Of course, you of all manspawn finds the concept of battle amusing." The taguel remarked, scoffing. Kellam frowned.

"I thought we discussed calling people manspawn."

"A force of habit. The taguel do not easily change their habits. I apologise." Panne admitted, studying Cinder suspiciously. "Watch yourself."  
"I will, dear~" The pyromancer reassured her. Panne shook her head, glaring at her.

"This….woman is troublesome, I can feel it without knowing her."

"Dear, you don't know the start of it~"

Kellam cleared his throat. "We're in the middle of a battle right now, can we save this for later?"

Cinder pouted, before combining her swords back into a bow. "Oh, alright. You don't have to be jealous, dear, I don't want him~"

Panne huffed irritably, before changing back into rabbit form, leaping towards another part of the fight.

* * *

 _The Woods_

Weiss and Lucina were clearing swathes in the Grimm tide, Falchion and Myrtenaster clearing a radius within which anything foolish enough to step in it would be hacked to bits or frozen and shattered.

"How many more of these things are there?!" Lucina called out over the howling.

Weiss looked around, using a glyph to freeze one of her attackers in place before delivering several swift thrusts to it, killing the Grimm. "….shouldn't be too much more! I'd say, fifteen, twenty tops?"

Elsewhere, Tharja was having far too much fun, meanwhile. The dark mage had blasted apart several Grimm already with her Goetia tome, and bursts of black clouds had torn apart the beasts.

"Heehee….." The dark mage chuckled, a sadistic smirk on her face. "This is far too much fun…."

A Beowolf was her latest victim, its facial mask torn to pieces by the dark magic she employed. It collapsed, killed instantly in one hit.

"Ahaha. Ahahaha. AHAHAHAHHAH!" Tharja laughed maniacally, clutching the tome in her hand, before she heard something collapse behind her. She turned around quickly to see a fallen Ursa, a Killer Axe sunk in its back.

Libra wrenched the axe from his target, sighing.

"Please, for the love of Naga, watch your back." The priest implored her. Tharja looked somewhat guilty for a moment, before her expression hardened.

"…..I-I had that handled. You didn't have to worry about me."

Libra merely smiled back. "So it seems."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

…

Weiss surged forwards in her rampage, taking down Grimm after Grimm with each thrust with Myrtenaster. Some fell down, frozen and shattered, while others flailed, attempting to put the fires set by flame Dust in their fur. The heiress slid across on her glyphs, dancing gracefully between her opponents-

-before an Ursa slugged her straight in the face.

The heiress was thrown to the floor, rubbing her face, feeling some blood from wounds on her cheek. Myrtenaster was knocked aside, as she looked up to see the Ursa looming over her.

Of course, before the heiress could summon up a glyph to kick the Grimm off of her, three things happened.

First, Ruby's scythe swung into the Ursa's back swiftly, its wielder bearing a cold glare on her usually cheerful face. The reaper loosed several shots into the creature's back, before hurling it up into the air and away from her girlfriend.

Secondly, the beast was then impaled by Frauenmantel, as Winter leapt into combat, an equally cold glare on her face, as she slashed, stabbed and chopped into the beast, firing every single round she could, before setting the Ursa's fur ablaze with her Semblance.

And thirdly- and most shockingly- Yang leapt into battle, her fists a flurry of gold, slamming punch after shotgun punch into the side of the flaming creature, a seemingly wordless roar punctuating each blow, as her hair flew up and her eyes glowed red.

Only after several seconds did Weiss realise what Yang was yelling.

"GET! AWAY! FROM! MY! _SISTER!"_

With a titanic yell, the brawler finished the Ursa off by slugging it into the nearest tree, impaling it onto the top, before landing next to Weiss, her fist forming a small crater near her. Her free hand swept a stray golden hair from her eyes, as Winter and Ruby rushed to Weiss' side.

The reaper picked up her girlfriend, hugging her tightly. "Weiss! You're alright, right?"  
"Sister, are you hurt?" Winter inquired, concerned.

Yang looked down at her, frowning for once. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

Weiss shook her head, taken aback.

"No. No, I'm fine." The heiress responded bluntly. "How's everyone else?"

Lucina sighed, sheathing her sword, as the last Grimm was obliterated by Tharja's Goetia. The rest lay in various states of disintegration, fading away in the manner of normal Grimm.

The battle was over.

"We're all fine." The princess reassured her. "We won, the Grimm are all gone. Thank the gods…."

The heiress sighed heavily in relief, before resting her head on the ground.

"That's good. I can….I think I'll….just rest for a few seconds here, yes?"

Ruby smiled, relinquishing her. "Yeah….I think I'll do that too.

I'm….a little tired, actually."

Robin approached them, shaking his head, wiping sweat from his brow.

"We can't just rest here." The grandmaster warned, pointing back towards Ylisstol. "We have to check on our friends back at-"

Todd tapped his shoulder, pointing at the city. "I don't think we'll have to."

Everyone gazed towards the city, to see the swarm of Risen from afar, blown apart by fire and torn apart, fading away after having been absolutely annihilated. The last one was being taken out by Cordelia from afar with a javelin with almost no effort.

Robin sighed in relief. "Well….that's all our problems solved then.

I guess we win."

Weiss nodded. "Yep….I guess we win.

…I….guess we should probably go home now."

Lucina nodded, patting her sword, looking to Robin and everyone else. Everyone looked exhausted by the fight, even Tharja.

"Yes…..I think that sounds best."

And so, the night drew to a close.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a very, VERY long battle. I'm shocked I wrote something this long for a fanfic nobody reads. Well, that's…..basically the crossover wrapped up.**

 **Tune in next time for the epilogue! Finally, the crossover's over!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


	8. The Door Closes

**The Door Closes**

 **A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of The Best Reactsverse Crossover! Yes, just eight chapters of plain hilarity and shenanigans. It had to end eventually, but not after some of the apparently best character development and shenanigans we've seen since the Cockerel Festival.**

 **And now you know why I told you people to read this- a lot of stuff involving Velvet, Tharja and Libra wouldn't make sense without reading this first, and there's some nifty background involving Yang, Cinder, Owain and of course Velvet. Oh, and Jaune, as you'll see later on this chapter. Of course, enough of me harping on, I know you guys are getting tired of my yapping. Let's get on with it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise there would be a character based on Miyamoto Musashi (come on, that would be cool, a heaven/wind-themed samurai Hunter who ISN'T Raven or Adam. Although Adam is more a swordsm-getting distracted here.)**

 **Fire Emblem belongs to Intelligent Systems, otherwise we would have had hats in Awakening. (Gregor in an ushanka? Definitely.)**

* * *

 _The next day, at the Threshold…._

"So…..you'd better have figured out to fix this." Yang warned, frowning at Professor Faust and Miriel, who were both at the threshold between their worlds.

Weiss rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Don't get so hasty…..and Yang."  
"Yes, dear Weiss~?"  
"Do you mind dressing decently and not in what I can barely call a pair of pajamas? We _are_ in company, after all."

The brawler sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Indeed, she was dressed in a _very_ tight white tank top, exposing her midriff, and incredibly short shorts that Weiss swore were a pair of boxers. Blake was pointedly averting her eyes from the brawler, concentrating instead on the walls.

Reflet whistled appreciatively. "Oooh. Blondie, who're you trying to impress? If it's me, I'd be impressed….if I wasn't married, out of your league and older than you by about five years."

"Well, if our resident gearheads hadn't woken me up at this ungodly hour, maybe I'd be dressed better, Rufu!" Yang shot back, pouting childishly.

Lucina loudly cleared her throat, looking to both women. "Can we get on with what we're actually here for? I'd rather get on with this."

"Yes indeed." Miriel adjusted her glasses, patting the dimensional focus machine. "I, too, have other things I would like to undertake today."

Team RWBY and Jaune were gathered at the portal, looking at their counterparts across in Ylisse.

Professor Faust and Miriel stood on the Ylisse side, with the former kneeling next to the machine, tinkering with it with some sort of tool that nobody could identify- or wished to.

Miriel stood in the middle of both groups, clearing her throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Myself and Gretchen were examining my dimensional focus machine through the night." The sage explained. "We were attempting to identify why our worlds were linked instead of our intended targets, through examination of our respective methods of dimensional breaching."  
Professor Faust stood up, folding her tool into her cloak, adjusting her own glasses. "And we found that in normal circumstances, our methods would have been flawless."  
"I don't know about _flawless_ , considering you were planning to summon eldritch abominations, Professor." Weiss remarked irritably.

"That is beyond the point of our meeting. Regardless, our methods should've worked. We theorised that there was-"  
"Normally, I wouldn't mind listening to the top scientific minds of both our worlds discuss stuff." Todd remarked insincerely. "However, I think we've all got things to do. Is there a point to all of this?"

Miriel looked somewhat offended, before continuing to speak. "We would not speak about it if we did not have a point in speaking about this.

Anyway. We concluded that we were simply being interrupted by either a flaw of probability or a powerful entity of some sort- possibly the same entity that created the infohazard that prevents us from recording the name of the origin of this pendant here," the sage explained, holding up the golden pendant she'd used to power the focus in the first place. "Although Gretchen concluded that that would be highly unlikely to begin with.

We found that there were no faults in our methods. We can shut the portal immediately from both sides, if you wish, or we can keep them up as long as you wish."  
Gretchen nodded in agreement. "Of course, that precludes some sort of potential invasion by shoggoths, hounds of Tindalos or what-have-you, or a potential quantum disaster involving everything suddenly turning into dogs."

Lucina sighed, rubbing her chin to think briefly, before shaking her head. "No, no, although our counterparts are nice people, and some are…." The princess paused briefly, staring at Yang. "…..questionable….I think we should close this portal. More headaches than benefits."

"Agreed." Weiss nodded. Blake decided to chime in this time.

"And besides, if we really want to visit them again, I can always go there in the Lagann, and they have the Outrealm Gate."

Todd raised an eyebrow. "Lagann, huh? Like…..the green-Spiral Energy driven Lagann? Leaves drill-like impressions on impact?"

Lucina froze, staring at Todd. "Wait, what did you just say about the Lagann?"  
"Drill-like impressions on impact?"

Blake froze, realising what must've happened. "…..oh."  
"So…." Robin sighed deeply. "You started these shenanigans off in our world with that….Lagann thing….."  
"In fairness, that was a complete accident and I did _not_ know I'd lost it until Miriel sent it back over to us!" The catgirl cried in protest. "I didn't exactly set out to dump that thing in your world, so I'm really sorry about that."

The princess closed her eyes, sighing and shaking her head. "….fine. All is forgiven. We got something worse than that anyway, what with that accursed laptop….supposedly owned by some Ushio…."

Yang froze at the name, recognition dawning on her face. "Wait. Wait. Did you just say Ushio?"  
"Yes-"  
"Did it say Ushio Okazaki?"

"….yes?" Lucina raised her eyebrow. "Do you…know who this Ushio is?"  
"She's practically a _living legend_ to us in the Antic Order!" The brawler declared. "Like, her dad's one of the founding members!"

"Oh, wonderful." Robin grumbled. "The laptop that's brought us _many_ fun times is owned by the daughter of someone in the Antic Order. Why am I _not_ surprised?"  
"She won't be missing it anyway. She's got three laptops." Reflet admitted, shrugging. "Just thank Naga you don't have to deal with the girl herself. A fun girl, pretty nice-looking too, but damn if she's one tricky little minx."

"….ggh." The grandmaster sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Can we get on with it then?"  
"I guess we'll see you guys some other time then?" Ruby suddenly spoke up, waving at the Ylisseans. "I mean, you guys are always welcome in Beacon."  
"And you guys are welcome in Ylisse. As long as you don't do anything….indecent." Lucina stated, returning the gesture of welcome.

Morgan frowned. "Can't we keep it open a bit longer?"  
"Huh?" Robin looked down at his daughter. "Why?"  
"I uh…." The female tactician looked down at her feet, twiddling her fingers, and then gazing longingly at Jaune. "I….uh…um…"

"Oh. Oh _no._ " Jaune shook his head. "Not again. Dammit!"

Lucina suddenly grabbed her daughter's ear, pinching it. "Young woman, you are not bothering him!"  
"H-hey! Let go of my ear! Moooom!"

"I'll…..have to talk with her." Lucina sighed, shaking her head. "I….will be seeing you all sometime, then. As I said, you're always welcome in Ylisse.

It was nice working with you, if only for a day."

"And the same to you, your Highness." Weiss nodded back. "Until next time."

Lucina returned the nod with a smile, before turning to Morgan and dragging her out of the room.

Robin shook his head. "Well, I guess that's my cue to-"  
"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Professor Faust's door to see Velvet rushing through with a tray of cookies, with Vivi standing on the tray.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Velvet, I'm not-"  
"They're not for you, Weiss." The bunnygirl reassured her. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa. You're doing something for someone else?"

"Robin, right?" Velvet asked. The grandmaster nodded. "Why?"  
"I want you to give these cookies to Tharja."

Vivi nodded, patting the biscuits. "Pipipipi."  
"Seriously?" Todd responded, raising an eyebrow, curious. "Tharja?"

"…..yeah. I….I don't know what I can do to help her, but this is the most I can think of." Velvet explained. "Please."  
Robin took the tray, blinking. "Uh….okay? But-"  
"Just keep the tray and say hi to Tharja for me." Velvet insisted, while Vivi hopped off the tray and back onto her shoulder. "See you guys later!"

With that, the bunnygirl walked out of the room, leaving team RWBY confused.

Jaune blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh….that was…..weird."

"Perhaps Tharja's her new target….." Yang mused, giggling. "…..I wouldn't blame her, really. That girl's got _curves_ ~"

"Quit being a pervert." Weiss snapped angrily. "Ggh. Anything else?"  
"Actually, I do have some things to bequeath upon Jaune." Robin piped up, strolling over and passing him a rough, leather-bound book with a small golden clamp locking it tightly. A key was wrapped in a brown cloth on top of the book.

"What's this?" The knight inquired, taking it and examining it.  
"A book of tactics. One of my…..personal favourites." Robin explained. "I found it useful in….educating myself as a tactician, and I hope you're able to use it as well as I."

"….thanks! I….uh….I didn't get you anything…" Jaune remarked. "You sure you're fine with it?"  
"I'm sure. Keep it. I have many such books anyway." The grandmaster offered, smiling. "….I'll see you all around, then."

With that, the grandmaster exited the room, leaving only Todd and Reflet. Jaune examined the book, curious as to what it contained.

Yang strolled over, wrapping her arms around Reflet. "I guess I'll see you around, Rufu?"  
"Course, Blondie. It'll be the next Order meet, right? Remember to get me some of that Kamogawa Energy thing you guys keep talking about. I bought myself a bunch of bottles and it was _magical_!" The grandmistress declared, saluting to the brawler before walking out.

Todd merely nodded to everyone. "Well. I had almost no role in this crossover. I guess I'll see you guys around then."

Following his mother, the male tactician left the room.

Miriel nodded. "Alright. Shall we initiate the portal closing procedure?"

"Indeed. It was good working with you, Miriel." Professor Faust nodded, extending her hand to shake the sage's. She shook it firmly, before Faust walked to the other side, sitting in a ritual circle she had prepared earlier.

Team RWBY watched as both initiated their procedures to shut down the portal; Professor Faust began chanting in an eldritch tongue, completely incomprehensible to normal human ears, while Miriel began charging the dimensional focus up.

* * *

 _Minutes later…._

The portal sealed shut in the wall of Professor Faust's office.

All was once as it was the day before, with the exception of some of the dust left from the accident that had started the whole mess to begin with.

Weiss sighed wistfully. "It was good."  
"Huh?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "What was?"  
"To have someone sane apart from Ruby to talk to." The heiress remarked. "It was good while it lasted."

The brawler scoffed. "You know you love the madness."

"Tch. Pervert. It wasn't fun having two of you being perverted." The heiress shot back. "Wait, hang on."  
"Huh?"  
"….back last night…..you called me…..your sister?"  
"D-don't get the wrong idea! I got caught up in the heat of the moment!" Yang cried in protest, crossing her arms and turning away. "Geez…"

Blake rolled her eyes. "And here we thought we had one member of the team who wasn't at risk of going tsuntsun on us."  
"S-shut up, Blake! That's not funny!"

Ruby simply giggled.

Life was good.

…..

 _Meanwhile, in Ylisse…._

"You know….to have more people on our side, who aren't completely insane…" Lucina said, walking back to the palace with Robin. "…..that would've been nice."  
"I'd imagine they're thinking the same thing." The grandmaster remarked, reassuring her with a comforting rub on her shoulder. "One day, Lucina. One day."  
"….although….I will have to have a talk with Morgan about her choice of crushes." The princess reminded him. "…..if Todd's remark about her is right."

"Huh? What did Todd say?" Robin inquired, curious.

"I'll….have to tell you later-"

A pie suddenly flew into Lucina's face, silencing her for a second. As it slid off her face, the princess fumed silently, glaring at whoever had thrown it at her.

Cynthia gazed at her from behind a nearby barrel, blinking. Her face looked somewhat horrified for a second, before she squeaked and ran away.

"…..CYNTHIA!" The princess yelled. "COME BACK HERE!"  
Robin sighed, letting Lucina chase after her rambunctious sister.

"…..guess things are back to normal already….." He mused, looking down at the cookies he was to give to Tharja as his girlfriend ran after Cynthia.

"…hm. I guess I'd better get going? These cookies won't stay warm long, I don't think."

He set off towards the palace, tray in hand.

And everything was back to normal.

Or so they thought.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends the crossover! Well…..that wasn't too explodey, eh? Good.**

 **So, as said before, for Weiss Reacts, the next chapter will cover Valkyria Chronicles chapters 1-6, and for Lucina Reacts, it will cover RWBY Volume 1.**

 **Aaaaaand STINGER!**

* * *

 _Later that night, Miriel's House…._

Laurent was calmly studying in his room, looking through his various contingency plans for dealing with the Cabal.

"How were we so easily fooled…." The mage muttered to himself, checking through his scrolls. "It's impossible…..these plans were made to counter Todd, and yet he….he just swept in and fooled us, playing us for fools."

It was one thing to plot against the likes of Todd, Morgan and Cynthia; they, although different in their degrees of unpredictability, were ultimately easy to plot against. Todd was somewhat cocky, used to his savviness allowing him to outmanoeuvre his opponents, while Morgan was far too obsessed with results. And Cynthia? Her plans were disorganized, and not well-thought out.

Laurent was a master of planning against such opponents.

Against the mysterious black-haired boy in green who had deprived them of clothing yesterday, however, he had no counter. He had managed to lure the Anti-Antic Order into a trap and subdue them without much effort.

He had prepared for any potential trap and yet had not seen it coming.

That shocked him, of course. He resolved, for his and his friends' sakes and sanity, to figure out what had been the flaws in his original plan in order to counter such madness, and improve his anti-antic capabilities.

"…that was….very, very inconvenient." Laurent said to nobody in particular, sighing and dipping his quill in ink before crossing out something on his scroll, writing something underneath.

Suddenly, Miriel opened the door to his study. The sage looked uncharacteristically sweaty and exhausted, especially for someone who spent all their time inside working on various inventions.

The mage looked up. "Mother?"  
"…do you know where that pendant is?" Miriel inquired. "Ricken and I have been looking for hours, but I cannot seem to find it. I had intended to do some further studies on it, in order to figure out how to remove the infohazard so we can record the name of its place of origin."

Laurent sighed. "Well….I must apologise, Mother."

"Hm?"  
"A girl came by, earlier, while you were taking a small break. I answered the door and she asked for the pendant, saying it belonged to someone she knew."

Miriel's eyes widened. "And you didn't stop her? That could have helped me in my studies!"  
"She was in a hurry, and I was in no position to stop her." Laurent shot back. "I gave her the pendant, she thanked me and then left."

"Did you at least catch what she looked like?" The sage asked desperately.

"She was…..quite small, yes….about as tall as Nah was when we first met her." The mage explained. "Her hair was blue…..almost azure. I think the best way to describe them would be either light blue or azure. Her eyes were quite icy grey and striking.

She also left a name, too. She called herself….Kanna."

"…..tch. I must ask Gaius if he knows anyone who might be able to find this 'Kanna' for me within Ylisse." Miriel declared, exhaling deeply.

"That pendant was one of the few magical sources I could use to break through dimensional walls….you could have asked me first."

"I apologise, Mother." The mage repeated.

Miriel merely adjusted her glasses, pressing them tightly over the bridge of her nose.  
"Naga knows where that pendant is now. The course of science in Ylisse may have just been set back decades….

If I cannot get it back, then….I will have to go back to the drawing board, so to speak.

I will head out immediately."

* * *

 **A/N: Well. I guess you guys get hyped now. #CorrinReacts2016. Make that trend.**

 **I'm joking.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, criticisms, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a GREAT day! Until next time!**


End file.
